My fair Lady
by Melahel
Summary: Dernier chapitre en ligne... C la fin des aventure de Heero en lune de miel... Attention lemon! Vous êtes prévenus...
1. Première lune de miel

**My fair lady**  
  
**Fic d'Akuma**: Ceci est une traduction que j'ai réalisée d'une fic d'Akuma que j'admire beaucoup pour sa capacité à écrire autant de fics et toutes plus surprenantes et intéressantes les unes que les autres. Bien entendu il s'agit d'une traduction, elle n'est donc pas littéral (certains arrangements sont nécessaires pour passer la fic en français) mais tout le travail de l'auteur se retrouve cependant (je suis resté le plus proche possible de l'esprit du texte sans que cela devienne n'importe quoi). Enfin la fic en anglais est tout de même beaucoup mieux.

* * *

_Lady Une observait les cinq jeunes hommes et la jeune femme qui prenaient un siège face à elle._

Vous avez une nouvelle mission.  
  
Quel ancien membre d'Oz devrons nous tuer cette fois-ci ? _s'enquit Heero_ (1). _Tous les six avaient rejoint les Preventers une fois la deuxième guerre terminée cela faisait à présent un an mais quelques anciens colonels d'Oz voulaient encore se battre, obligeant les Preventers à intervenir pour les faire taire définitivement.  
_  
Laissez-moi d'abord expliquer la mission, _répondit Lady Une_. Nous avons reçu d'un de nos espions l'information selon laquelle un ancien colonel d'Oz serait parvenu à se faire fournir des armes au marché noir et qu'il les convoierait par bateaux déguisés en navires de plaisance. Trois bateaux sont utilisés pour convoyer les armes et chaque équipe devra en infiltrer un et voler ou détruire ces armes. Wufei avec Sally, Trowa et Quatre, et Heero avec Duo.  
  
Nous faisons encore équipe Heero, _sourit Duo, enlaçant d'un bras les épaules du Japonais._ Sois gentil avec moi, OK ? _Heero grogna seulement, mais ne repoussa pas le bras posé paresseusement sur son épaule.  
_  
Lady Une, je ne pense que cette mission nécessite un travail par équipe, _releva Wufei._

Pour l'instant non, mais cet ex-colonel est à l'origine de votre travail en équipe. _Une ricanait intérieurement à la vue des regards confus qu'elle recevait de ses jeunes vis-à-vis_. Comme il déguise les armes sous forme de cargaisons ordinaires, il utilise des navires civils et non militaires. Ceci veut dire que des passagers seront également embarqués sur ces bateaux, passagers innocents qui nous empêche de détruire la cible. Comme leur surveillance est très étroite, nous ne pouvons tenter une infiltration en tant qu'employés. La seule façon d'embarquer est d'être un passager.  
  
Très intelligent de sa part, _songea Quatre_. Mais cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi nous devons travailler en équipe. Ces bateaux sont-ils si grands que nous ne pouvons les explorer seul ?  
  
Non ce n'est pas pour cela. Vous voyez, cet ex-colonel a déguisé ces navires en vaisseaux de croisières pour lune de miel et ils n'embarquent que des couples mariés comme passagers. Conclusion : vous allez devoir vous marier pour pouvoir monter à bord.

_Une eut du mal à retenir un éclat de rire quant elle vit les expressions des pilotes tandis qu'ils assimilaient ses explications. Wufei et Heero en perdirent leurs mâchoires tandis que Duo et Sally ricanaient. Trowa et Quatre se contentèrent d'un sourire_.

Quoi ?? _Wufei fut le premier à réagir. Il regarda Sally_. Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir prendre cette onna pour épouse ? _Cela lui valut une tape sur l'arrière de la tête_.  
  
Exactement Wufei. _Une luttait désespérément pour conserver une apparence impassible_. Tu seras son époux. Et dans les autres équipes, un de chaque paire devra se travestir. _Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme blond_. Quatre tu seras l'épouse de Trowa.  
  
Ryokai, _acquiesça Quatre_.

_Ce n'était pas un problème pour lui dès lors qu'il pouvait rester avec Trowa. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme à la mèche, lui prit la main et la serra gentiment. La mission serait plaisante.  
  
Une porta son regard vers le dernier couple. Heero eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment_.

Heero tu seras l'épouse de Duo.

_Heero écarquilla les yeux et regarda Duo qui souriait largement, le bras toujours sur son épaule. Il repoussa rapidement son bras et se tourna vers Une, lui lançant son regard de la mort._

Pourquoi moi ?

Heero, je voulais te donner le rôle de l'époux mais après avoir observer ton comportement pendant une année, je sais que, malgré ton surnom de Perfect Soldier, Dr J ne t'a jamais formé pour un tel rôle. _Une observa le Japonais qui la foudroyait du regard_. Tu n'as aucune expérience en cette matière, sans mentionner le fait que tu n'as pas vraiment eu une vie sociale des plus remplie au cours de l'année écoulée si l'on excepte tes relations avec ton écran et tes coéquipiers. Je ne pense pas que tu es la moindre idée sur la manière d'agir comme un époux ou ce que signifie réellement être un couple. Duo est plus apte pour ce rôle. Il pourra te guider et couvrir tes erreurs.  
  
_Heero rougit et lui lança un nouveau regard froid dans le même temps._

Je peux toujours lire quelques livres.  
  
Pas le temps, les navires lèvent l'ancre ce soir et vous devez encore vous préparez pour la cérémonie.  
  
Nous devons quoi ?? _coupa Wufei hurlant presque_.  
  
Ce colonel est vraiment très méfiant quant il accepte ses passagers. Il veut des couples mariés légalement, écrit noir sur blanc, et non une simple donnée informatique dès lors qu'ils savent à quel point nous excellons dans le hacking. Donc, chaque couple devra passer devant le prêtre ou n'importe qui capable de vous remettre un certificat de mariage et vous unir (2).

_A ce moment là, Une ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas regretter de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser les expressions de Wufei et Heero alors qu'ils faisaient une parfaite imitation des poissons rouges.  
_  
Mais... _finit par reprendre Wufei_.  
  
Pas mais qui tiennent. J'ai vérifié vos dossiers vous avez tous 18 ans ce qui est l'âge légal pour se marier. _Une luttait pour conserver son air imperturbable alors qu'elle était proche de la crise de rire._ Vous pourrez divorcer plus tard si vous le souhaiter. _Notant la détermination qui se lisait chez les partenaires d'Heero et Wufei, Une était presque sure qu'il s'écoulerait beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne divorcent _(3). Le nom du bateau que vous devrez infiltrer et les détails de la mission vous seront envoyés par email. Vous en prendrez connaissance plus tard. Pour l'instant, allez vous marier. C'est un ordre.  
  
Ninmu ryokai. _Telle fut la réponse de quatre voix joyeuses et deux grognements protestataires_.  
  
Allons nous marier Hee-chan. _Duo entraîna le Japonais qui espérait toujours que son regard de la mort pourrait tuer son chef pour l'avoir assigné à une telle mission_.  
  
Duo. _Une rappela le natté._

Oui.

Fais en sorte que Heero ait la plus belle des lunes de miel. _Une lui fit un clin d'œil_.  
  
_L'ancien pilote du Deathscythe écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire alors qu'Heero devenait écarlate.  
_  
Mon épouse aura la meilleure ! _jubila Duo, entraînant son Japonais grognon, suivit par trois jeunes souriant et un Chinois râleur._

* * *

_Heero pestait derrière son voile, maudissant un certain vieillard binoclard de sa connaissance qui ne lui avait rien appris des choses du mariage, un natté qui allait devenir son époux, et cette damnée robe de mariage qu'il portait (4). C'était une bataille perdue contre Quatre, Sally et Duo que de refuser de porter la robe blanche. Quatre et Sally avaient choisi la leur avant de choisir la sienne. Et, à son grand embarras, ils avait également pris la liberté de faire l'acquisition de soutien-gorge et slip, faisant rougir Heero pendant tout le temps que dura leur shopping. Après avoir terminé avec la robe, le maquillage et le choix des anneaux, ils se rendirent à l'église traînant un prêtre pour les marier.  
_  
_Wufei et Sally passèrent les premiers, puis Quatre et Trowa. Alors que le prêtre était en face d'eux, prêt à les consacrer mari et femme il jeta un regard à celui qui allait devenir son époux, qui tenait ses mains dans les siennes et le regardait avec passion. Contrairement à lui, Duo portait un smoking noir. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés mais non nattés. Ils tombaient en vague sur son dos, ajoutant à son charme et sa beauté. Heero sursauta et repoussa ses pensées étranges au fin fond de son esprit. Duo était son ami. Ce mariage était une mission. C'est tout... mais Duo **était** vraiment superbe... (5)  
_  
Duo Maxwell, voulez-vous... 

Je le veux.  
  
_Le prêtre écarquilla les yeux à la rapidité de la réponse. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la fiancée._

Heero Yuy, voulez vous prendre Duo Maxwell pour époux....  
  
Je le veux.

_Heero répondit rapidement. Il ne voulait pas entendre la fin de la phrase. Il avait suggéré d'utiliser un faux nom, mais tous, excepté lui, avaient accepté d'utiliser leurs vrais noms. Légèrement irrité, il offrit son doigt pour passer l'anneau et en passa un identique au doigt de Duo. _

Je vous déclare mari et femme. _Le prêtre fit un geste à l'intention de Duo_. Vous pouvez soulevez le voile et embrasser la mariée.  
  
_On y était. Heero se figea. Il préférait encore affronter une centaine d'armures mobiles, sauter d'un immeuble de trente étages, ou même s'autodétruire plutôt qu'affronter ce moment. Il allait recevoir son premier baiser. Avec un garçon ! Et ce garçon était son époux. Il eut un instant dans l'idée de tuer une certaine chef avec douceur et cruauté pour l'avoir assigné à cette mission_.  
  
_Une paire de mains vint soulever son voile et le tira de ses pensées. Heero fut surpris quand ces mains vinrent encercler son visage et le lever de sorte qu'il puisse regarder directement son époux. Duo lui souriait et le dévisageait tendrement._

Je t'aime, Heero.  
  
_Heero était sidéré et frissonna quand il sentit les douces lèvres de Duo sur les siennes. C'était un doux, délicieux et gentil baiser. Il jurait pouvoir sentir tout ce que Duo voulait lui dire révéler par ce seul baiser. Malgré son manque d'expérience, Heero sut que ce baiser signifiait beaucoup pour Duo. Suivant ses sentiments, Heero ferma les yeux et l'embrassa, non conscient des acclamations de Quatre et Sally, et encore moins des sourires emplis de sous-entendus qu'échangèrent Wufei et Trowa. Quand le baiser s'acheva, Heero ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Duo lui sourire. L'Américain paraissait aussi heureux que s'il venait de recevoir un cadeau du ciel_.

Bonjour, Mme Maxwell, _lui susurra t il tendrement en caressant sa joue_.

Bonjour, M. Maxwell, _murmura Heero avant de baisser la tête, rougissant des pieds à la tête alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était à présent marié à Duo.(6) Il était maintenant Heero Maxwell jusqu'à ce qu'il divorce. Et quelque part, Heero devina que le divorce ne serait pas d'actualité avant longtemps._

* * *

_Il avait prévu qu'on s'adresserait à lui comme Mme Maxwell tout le temps qu'il serait sur le navire. Il avait également prévu qu'il devrait porter des robes tout le temps de cette maudite lune de miel. Il avait même prévu qu'il devrait partager son lit avec Duo... mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est de trouver un lit en forme de cœur rouge au milieu de la chambre.  
  
Heero regarda le lit, sidéré, alors que son natté allait et venait dans la chambre, inspectant la pièce avant de le rejoindre observer le lit. Duo portait un T-shirt noir et un étroit pantalon noir alors que lui-même avait revêtu la tenue que Sally avait choisie pour lui. Une chemise blanche portée avec un blazer bleu pastel et une jupe de la même couleur qui lui arrivait aux genoux.  
_  
Wow ! Un lit vibrant ! _Duo se laissa tomber sur le lit, souriant à son épouse_.

Un lit vibrant ? _demanda Heero avec une pointe de curiosit_.

Tu n'en a jamais entendu parler ? _s'enquit Duo, une lueur d'amusement se reflétant clairement dans son regard d'améthyste.  
_  
_Heero secoua la tête.  
  
Duo répondit dans un sourire :_ Une avait raison. Tu n'as vraiment aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

_Heero grogna et décida de ne pas en débattre avec le natté. Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand une main vint encercler sa taille, l'empêchant de bouger pour être plaqué contre un torse dur.  
  
_Puis-je savoir où mon épouse désire-t-elle se rendre ?

Je ne suis ton épouse que sur le papier, _rétorqua Heero_.

_Il y eut un court silence avant qu'il ne soit retourné pour faire face à son époux.  
  
_Heero, je sais que c'est parce qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de mission que tu m'as épousé, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu sais que je ne mens jamais. Je me cache mais je ne dis jamais un mensonge. Je t'ai épousé parce que je le voulais.  
  
_Heero fut choqué par cette confession soudaine. Sa bouche restait entrouverte sans qu'une parole ne s'en échappe. Il regarda Duo alors que ce dernier encerclait son visage de ses mains_.

Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je t'aime, Heero. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. _Il fit un pas en avant et déposa un doux baiser sur le front d'Heero.  
_  
_Heero parvint finalement à reconnecter tous les neurones de son cerveau mis hors service et était sur le point de parler quant Duo posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres_.

Ecoute moi d'abord. Je sais que tu penses que je ne devrais pas ainsi penser à toi car nous somme du même sexe, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_Heero fut surpris que Duo puisse ainsi deviner ses pensées, acquiesçant simplement au lieu de répondre.  
_  
Et bien, je ne me préoccupe pas du sexe. Je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour. J'aime ton obstination et ton grand cœur. J'aime la façon dont tu penses et agis, excepté la tendance suicidaire bien sûr. Le fait que tu es accepté mes baisers et ta bonne volonté ont réveillé mes espoirs. Tu semblais comprendre les sentiments que traduisait ce baiser. Je désire réellement être ton époux. Me donneras-tu une chance ?  
  
_Heero ne répondit pas et considérant que c'était un bon signe, Duo poursuivit :_ S'il te plait, considère-moi comme ton époux durant cette croisière. Je te traiterai comme mon compagnon pour la vie, mon époux, celui avec qui je passerai ma vie. Peut-être ne l'as-tu pas remarqué mais nous avons signé les papiers deux fois. C'est parce que j'ai demandé au prêtre de faire un autre certificat où nous sommes mariés en tant qu'homme et homme et non homme et femme nous sommes donc réellement mariés. Je sais que cela peut paraître forcé mais, si à la fin de cette croisière tu penses que nous ne devrions pas vivre ensemble, alors... _Duo marqua un temps de pause avant de souffler_... Je m'occuperai de la procédure de divorce.  
  
_Le cerveau d'Heero fonctionnait à toute allure, essayant d'ingérer toutes les paroles de Duo. Il put voir de l'espoir dans ses yeux violets et réfléchit sérieusement à sa proposition. Regardant celui qui attendait sa réponse, Heero décida de suivre ses sentiments.  
  
_D'accord, je serai ton époux pendant cette croisière, _accepta Heero_.

_Ceci lui valut un large sourire de son époux. Quelque part, Heero avait conscience que ce sourire lui était réservé.  
_  
Arigato, Heero. _Duo embrassa Heero légèrement_.  
  
Toutefois, tu dois te souvenir que nous sommes ici en mission et pas vraiment en lune de miel.  
  
_Duo leva les yeux au ciel: _Hai, my Lady.  
  
_Heero eut soudain l'irrépressible désir de pincer son nez et s'abandonna à son envie, pinçant fortement le nez de son époux. Duo, bien sûr, voulut se venger et chatouilla Heero. Des rires emplirent rapidement la chambre alors que débutait une bataille de pinçage et de chatouilles. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en préoccupa, essayant toujours de reprendre leur souffle. Heero demeura de son côté alors que Duo se vautrait dans le lit.  
_  
_Bien que toujours un peu essoufflé, Duo roula sur le côté pour faire face à son épouse et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Heero_.

A présent puis-je savoir où mon épouse désire aller ?

Je vais chercher où les armes sont cachées.

Cela serait suspect si tu te promenais seul sur le bateau sans être accompagné de ton époux.

Accompagne-moi dans ce cas.

_Heero était sur le point de s'asseoir quant d'une poussé, Duo le fit se rallonger._On pourra s'en occuper après dîner. Je pense que je ferai mieux de faire une sieste pour faire le plein d'énergie. _Duo bailla et lui fit un sourire légèrement ensommeill_. Bien sûr, cela serait beaucoup plus attrayant si mon épouse dormait à mes côtés.  
  
_Heero se sentit rougir alors qu'il s'imaginait blottit dans les bras de Duo. Il descendit du lit et sortit son laptop de son sac de voyage._

Je pense que je vais en profiter pour faire un rapport à Une concernant notre arrivée sur le bateau.

Okay...

_Duo bailla à nouveau et ferma ses yeux. Heero observa la personne endormie sur le lit puis son laptop qu'il posa sur la table. Il observa à nouveau le lit et sentit qu'il manquait quelque chose à la manière dont Duo dormait. Le lit était trop grand pour y dormir seul. Heero posa à nouveau son regard sur son laptop avant d'hausser les épaules et de grimper une fois de plus sur le lit. Le rapport pouvait attendre.  
_  
_Il s'allongea aux côtés de Duo, faisant face au natté et le regarda alors que ce dernier ouvrait les yeux, lui souriant tendrement. Une main vint se poser sur sa taille, le rapprochant de Duo et un baiser fut déposé sur son front avant que les yeux violets ne se referment. Heero fut pour la première fois sûr d'avoir bien agit. Souriant, il ferma les yeux et rejoignit son époux dans le monde des rêves._

* * *

Cool, alors vous venez juste de vous marier et êtes en lune de miel. Shan et moi sommes mariés depuis cinq ans mais n'avons jamais pu avoir de lune de miel avant à cause de la guerre. Dieu merci, les pilotes de Gundam sont parvenus à faire cesser ce conflit.  
  
_Heero observait l'homme discuter avec Duo. Ils avaient quitté leur cabine pour dîner et s'était assis à la table d'un couple japonais, Shan et Kou. Il se moquait d'avoir une conversation avec eux mais parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir aux questions indiscrètes sur sa relation avec Duo.  
_  
_Il resserra le drapé sur le côté de sa robe. Le drapé était ennuyeux sans oublier de faire mention du dos nu, permettant à certains pervers de dévorer ses épaules découvertes ouvertement. Le Japonais se maudit d'avoir laisser un certain petit blond choisir ses affaires pour lui. (7)  
_  
Heero... C'est un prénom masculin, non ? _demanda Kou brusquement, faisant paniquer Heero_. 

Ah, le père de mon épouse adorait le célèbre Heero Yuy à tel point qu'il donna à sa fille le même nom, _répondit gentiment Duo_.  
  
_Pour une fois, Heero remercia le ciel de ce que son nom soit Heero Maxwell, non Heero Yuy ou il aurait eu plus de problème à expliquer son nom.  
_  
Alors, quand avez-vous échangé votre premier baiser ?

_La question de Shan fit rougir Heero. Duo eut un petit sourire moqueur et répondit :_ Cinq heures plus tôt.

Quoi ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as jamais embrassé ton adorable épouse avant la cérémonie ? Whoa, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu me retenir d'embrasser une aussi délicieuse jeune femme.

Kou, mon cœur, tu l'embarrasses. _Shan mit sa main sur celle de son époux_.  
  
_Heero rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Délicieuse jeune femme. Il n'était pas délicieux !  
_  
_Duo eut un petit rire et prit la main d'Heero, l'embrassant avec tendresse. _C'est pas grave Shan. J'adore la voir rougir. Elle si mignooooonne...  
  
_Heero darda un regard de la mort sur son époux mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur Duo. Le natté l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et ils finirent de manger.  
_  
Pardonnez moi un instant, je vais reprendre mon maquillage. _Shan se leva et regarda Heero._ Heero, peux-tu m'accompagner ?  
  
_Heero lança un regard à Duo qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se leva et suivit Shan jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il attendit Shan et se leva les mains, rougissant légèrement en notant le nombre de femmes présentes, arrangeant leur tenue ou maquillage.  
_  
Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre, Heero. _Shan sortit des toilettes et lui sourit_.

Ce n'est pas grave. De quoi désirais-tu me parler ?

_Heero n'était pas stupide. Il savait que Shan ne lui avait pas demandé de l'accompagner sans raison._

Tu es futée, _sourit Shan_. Je t'ai observé pendant le dîner et je suppose que cette nuit sera ta première fois, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Première fois ? _Heero fronça les sourcils_. Oh, vous voulez dire... _Il rougit à nouveau, ayant déjà perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait rougit en ce jour_.

Première fois que tu as des relations sexuelles, oui. _Shan lui sourit gentiment et posa une main sur son épaule_. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que Duo ira doucement et sera délicat avec toi. Je peux voir qu'il t'aime réellement. Bien sûr, cela fait toujours mal la première fois mais après cela, tu connaîtras le plus grand des plaisirs.

Uhm... merci. _Heero rougit encore un peu plus. Il ne parvenait à croire qu'il parlait de cela avec une femme qu'il avait rencontrée à peine une heure plus tôt. Il n'y a rien dont tu dois avoir honte_.

Tu dois être fier de lui donner une chose que l'on ne peut donner qu'une fois dans sa vie. Laisse-toi aller et laisse-le faire tout le travail. _Shan caressa l'épaule d'Heero pour le rassurer avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir_. Allons-y avant que ton époux ne décide de venir jusqu'ici pour te récupérer.

* * *

De quoi parliez-vous là-bas ? _Duo lui demanda alors qu'il le guidait vers la piste de danse. A peine Heero et Shan revinrent de la salle d'eau, Duo invita Heero à danser avec lui. Ce n'était pas un problème pour Heero, si ce n'est qu'il devait se souvenir que pour cette fois, ce n'était pas lui qui mènerait.  
_  
Parler ? _s'étonna Heero, préférant ne pas en parler_. 

A en croire son machiavélique sourire, je suis sure qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose là-bas. _Duo resserra son étreinte sur Heero, un large sourire sur le visage comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'avait pu lui dire Shan_.

Secrets de femmes (8). _Heero rougit et cacha son visage dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de Duo_.

Rapport avec le sexe ? _murmura Duo près de l'oreille d'Heero. Ils dansaient un slow à présent._

Uhm... _Heero sentit une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur envahirent son visage. _

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai rien si tu ne le veux pas, _soupira Duo, caressant tendrement son dos_.

Elle m'a dit que cela faisait mal la première fois. Est-ce pareil pour un homme ? _Heero avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo et put le voir acquiescer. Il sourit. Etrange n'est ce pas ? Bien qu'il sache que cela fasse mal, une part de lui voulait essayer, voulait une union avec Duo. Il savait que tant que cela serait Duo, tout irait pour le mieux. Il se sentait en paix et en sécurité, et ne voulait jamais laisser ces sentiments disparaître à nouveau.  
_  
_Ils dansèrent en silence pendant une demi heure, appréciant la présence de l'autre. Duo était chaud, comme un chez soi pour Heero. Le Japonais soupira de contentement et se pelotonna inconsciemment contre son époux. Duo eut un sourire et reserra ses bras autour de son épouse, chantonnant doucement la chanson qui accompagnait leur danse près de l'oreille d'Heero.  
_  
I can't believe I could be the one (_Je ne peux croire que je puisse être  
celui)_

To be with you under morning sun (_Qui sera à tes côtés sous le soleil  
matinal)_

See the moon and the nightingale (_Observe la lune et un rossignol)_

Sing alone with us (_Chantera rien que pour nous_)

Oh baby baby  
  
_Duo déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son épouse et continua à chanter.  
_  
You're the only one (_Tu es la seule_)

Fills my fantasy room (_Qui occupe mes rêves_)

Never gonna stop (_Je n'arrêterai jamais_)

All the fantasy (_Tous ces rêves_)

I'll live in my life (_Que je vis_)

I'll live my life for you (_Je ne vis ma vie que pour toi)  
_  
_Heero ronronna alors que la douce voix de Duo touchait son cœur au plus profond. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter...._  
  
Je t'aime, Heero. _Ces mots furent soupirés si bas que Heero ne les aurait pas entendus s'il avait été un jeune homme normal, non un pilote de Gundam entraîné. Le Japonais sourit et embrassa son époux sur la joue._

Nous avons toujours une mission à accomplir, mon amour. _Heero avait inconsciemment utilisé le mot 'amour' ce qui lui valut un sourire de son époux._

* * *

_Sentant le soleil tenter de percer ses paupières closes, Heero fronça les sourcils, refusant de quitter sa quiétude. Il prit alors conscience d'un bras et d'une jambe passés autour de son torse. Il chercha dans sa mémoire ce qui avait pu se passer la soirée précédente. Après avoir été dansé, lui et Duo s'était promené sur le bateau prétextant vouloir admiré les étoiles mais après deux heures de recherche, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé où les armes étaient cachées. Déçus, ils étaient retournés dans leur cabine et Heero s'était endormi à peine la tête posée sur son oreiller.  
_  
Bonjour, mon amour. _Quelque chose d'humide toucha ses lèvres sèches et Heero ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir le visage de son époux à quelques centimètres du sien_. As-tu bien dormi ? _Heero cligna des yeux et hocha la tête, remarquant que Duo ne portait qu'un pantalon noir. Il s'empressa de regarder sa propre vêture et fut surpris de voir qu'il était toujours vêtu de sa robe. _Je ne te toucherai pas sans ta permission, _le rassura Duo, caressant amoureusement sa joue._ Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? 

Huh ? _Heero le regarda, surpris. Il avait quelque difficulté à rassembler ses pensées alors qu'il appréciait les caresses de Duo sur sa joue. Marrant, il ne voulait pas quitter le lit._ Nous n'avons pas trouvé où étaient cachées les armes, tu te souviens ? Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? _Il planta un baiser dans le cou d'Heero_. Pour être honnête, je préférerai passer toute cette journée aux côtés de mon épouse.  
  
_Heero gémit alors qu'il se rappelait sa mission et chercha un oreiller pour cacher sa tête en dessous. Il voulait encore dormir. Il ne parvenait que rarement de profiter d'un aussi bon sommeil.  
_  
Je me rappelle quelqu'un qui disait que nous étions en mission, et non en lune de miel. _Heero grogna aux mots de Duo et l'entendit glousser d'amusement à travers l'oreiller. Il sentit alors le matelas remuer et le bras et la jambe autour de son torse disparaître. Heero était sur le point de se tourner quant une main le renversa sur le lit et un baiser fut déposer sur sa nuque_. Repose toi encore un peu. Je vais d'abord prendre un bain donc tu peux encore paresser à peu près une heure.  
  
_La main disparut. Heero sentit un poids quitter le lit et entendit les pas calmes de Duo allant vers la salle de bain. Heero put entendre la douche être allumée et s'étira dans le lit. Il ne se sentait plus l'envie de dormir. Dormir ne serait pas pareil sans Duo. Etait-ce l'amour qui le faisait penser ainsi ? Il ne savait pas... ou peut-être que si ?_

_

* * *

_  
  
_Heero travaillait sur son laptop quand Duo sortit de la douche. Il leva son regard de son écran de travail et fut fasciné par la vue de son époux. Duo portait seulement d'une serviette autour de sa taille. Ses longs cheveux étaient humides et non attachés, tombant sur sa taille.  
  
Duo sourit et s'approcha d'Heero. Il s'arrêta derrière lui, qui était assis sur une chaise, et tourna le visage de son époux pour donner à ses lèvres délicates un long baiser empli de passion. Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent de surprise avant de se fermer tandis qu'il rendait le baiser à son mari.  
_  
C'est le rapport pour Une ? _murmura Duo à un centimètre de la bouche de son époux.  
  
_Aa. _Heero ouvrit les yeux et regarda droit dans les yeux violets qui lui faisaient face. Il pouvait sentir le parfum lavande du shampoing de Duo et se demandait ce qu'il ressentirait s'il passait les doigts dans ses longs cheveux humides. Le Japonais caressa les longues mèches près du visage de Duo, notant la douceur de ses cheveux. Il remarqua alors le sourire de Duo et rougit, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.  
_  
_Il avait laissé Duo l'embrasser... plusieurs fois... et avait répondu aux baisers. Heero se sentit rougir un peu plus tout comme Duo l'avait traité comme il le lui avait promis, Heero découvrait qu'il avait lui aussi traité Duo comme son époux. Cela lui semblait si naturel, si vrai. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour mais il sentait qu'il s'était fait à son rôle. Etre l'époux de Duo n'était vraiment pas dérangeant, pas dérangeant du tout même.  
_  
_Un beep de son laptop le sauva d'une nouvelle teinte de rouge. Heero relâcha les cheveux de Duo et lu son message_. « Chercher toujours. Vous devriez peut-être attendre quelque jours avant de commencer la mission pour qu'il n'y ait aucun soupçon ». _Heero cligna des yeux alors qu'il réalisait ce que cela signifiait...  
_  
Finalement, nous allons avoir une véritable lune de miel pendant quelque jours, le temps d'attendre un peu, ne ? _Heero rougit comme Duo devinait ses pensées. Il laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise alors que sa chaise était retournée, lui faisant face à son époux. Duo était debout devant lui et il devait la tête pour croiser les orbes améthyste_. Que veux-tu faire pendant notre deuxième jour de lune de miel, mon coeur ?  
  
Faire ? _demanda Heero, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que Duo soit avec lui_. 

Et bien, il pas mal de possibilités sur ce bateau. Il y a un sauna, une salle de massage, une salle de sport intérieure, une salle de fitness et même une salle de cinéma.

_Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua. Il ne savait pas quoi choisir_.

Et toi Duo ? Que veux-tu faire ?

Je veux accompagner mon époux, peu importe où il désirera aller et lui montrer tout ce qu'il veut me faire voir. _Duo sourit et caressa affectueusement les cheveux en désordre d'Heero_.

Et si je veux rester dans cette chambre toute la journée ?

Alors je resterai avec toi.  
  
_Heero regarda Duo et l'observa pendant un moment avant de décider de ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait Duo, il en était sûr à présent. Mais jusqu'o ? Il voulait que Duo le touche, le caresse, l'embrasse et... Heero rougit à nouveau et baissa la tête.  
_  
Qu'y a-t-il, mon cœur ? La _main de Duo descendit caresser la joue d'Heero, encourageant le Japonais_.

Fais moi l'amour, _marmonna Heero et il sentit son visage devenir aussi rouge qu'un crabe ébouillanté. Il sentit la main sur sa joue marquer une pause avant qu'elle ne relève son visage, les yeux de Duo cherchant les siens_.

Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ?

Je suis ton époux et tu es le mien. Je voudrai savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on fait l'amour avec son époux, _lâcha Heero, rougissant de la tête aux orteils_.

Heero... _Duo l'embrassa tendrement_. Je te désire. Je veux le faire mais pas ainsi.

Non ? _Heero était confus. N'était-ce pas ce que Duo désirait ?_

Non. _Duo sourit tristement_. Je veux le faire quand tu m'auras accepté comme ton véritable époux. Je veux que tu me laisses le faire parce que tu m'aimes, non simplement parce que tu veux savoir ce que cela fait. Ce sera un moment important pour moi et pour toi aussi, il faut que tu le passes avec la personne que tu aimes vraiment, et non avec un époux sur le papier uniquement (9).  
  
_Heero observa longuement son époux, considérant ces mots. Duo le laissa faire, une main caressant toujours la joue d'Heero alors que l'autre s'était posé sur sa main. Kuso, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les discours mais il semblait que le temps soit venu de révéler à Duo ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui. Ces sentiments qu'il avait toujours dissimuler, ne les ayant jamais admis, même à lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre à quel point il appréciait la compagnie de Duo et combien Duo s'inquiétait de lui.  
_  
_Soudain, il se souvint du refrain de la dernière chanson sur laquelle ils dansèrent hier soir. C'était parfait et correspondait parfaitement aux sentiments qu'il désirait exprimer. Cette fois, c'était à lui de chanter pour Duo. Il ne savait pas s'il avait une belle voix mais il voulait essayer. Pour Duo, pour son époux. Son véritable époux.  
_  
_Heero prit une inspiration et chanta directement le refrain, ne se préoccupant pas des couplets car les mots qu'il tenait à dire à Duo se trouvaient dans le refrain.  
  
_ Thank for loving me baby (_Merci de m'aimer_)  
  
_Il vit les yeux de Duo s'ouvrir un peu plus et sut que Duo avait reconnu la chanson.  
  
_ You'll always be the one who drives me crazy (_Tu as toujours été celui qui  
m'a rendu fou) _

I think this is a gift from God to have you here. (_Je pense que c'est un cadeau du ciel de t'avoir ici)  
_  
_Le natté sourit et continua de caresser la joue de son époux, l'écoutant attentivement alors qu'il chantait.  
_  
Thank you for loving me baby (_Merci de m'aimer_)

I treasure all your love and all the things we share (_Je chéris tout cet amour et ces choses que nous avons partagées)  
_  
_Heero vit ses yeux violets s'illuminer de joie. Ils se rapprochèrent alors qu'il chantait la dernière ligne.  
_  
And I wanna tell you how much I love you (_Et je veux te dire combien Je  
t'aime)  
_  
_A peine eut-il chantait le dernier mot, Heero sentit deux lèvres douces sur les siennes. Heero ferma ses yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise, capitulant sous le baiser. Il pouvait sentir tout ce que Duo voulait lui dire mais qu'il ne pouvait dire avec des mots, malgré son incroyable capacité à bavarder. Il pouvait le sentir par la manière dont les lèvres de Duo caressaient la surface de son visage, avant de revenir à ses lèvres une fois de plus. Il l'embrassa également, mettant tous ses sentiments pour le natté dans cette douce capitulation.  
_  
_Quelque chose de mouillé vint se perdre entre ses lèvres et suivant son instinct, Heero ouvrit sa bouche, accueillant l'intrus. Il sentit Duo se pencher un peu plus, chacune de ses mains couvrant les siennes sur les bras de sa chaise alors qu'il explorait sa bouche. Heero pantela lorsque la langue de Duo trouva la sienne, l'invitant pour une danse dans sa bouche. Les mains de Duo glissèrent derrière le dos d'Heero et sous ses genoux, soulevant le Japonais de la chaise. Heero entoura le cou de Duo de ses bras, ne voulant pas cesser ce baiser mais ils finirent par se séparer pour respirer à nouveau.  
_  
_Heero regarda son souriant époux, encore essoufflé. Ce sourire semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose_.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Cela te dérange si je désire faire l'amour à mon épouse ? _demanda innocemment Duo. Heero rougit et secoua la tête. Il releva la tête pour à nouveau capturer les lèvres de Duo quand..._  
  
**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
**  
_Les deux maudirent celui qui frappait à la porte, brisant ainsi l'enchantement et ruinant leur humeur.  
_  
**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**  
  
_Soupirant bruyamment, Duo relâcha son époux pour lui permettre de se lever et de répondre à l'intrus. Le Japonais s'approcha de la porte alors qu'il cherchait le meilleur moyen d'annihiler l'importun. Une vague de cheveux rouge s'engouffra précipitamment à peine Heero eut-il ouvert la porte, le faisant cligner les yeux de surprise._

Mais que diable...  
  
S'il vous plait, aidez-moi, _le coupa une jeune femme rousse qui s'avança dans la cabine, directement vers un Duo à demi nu. Heero laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit la femme se jeter dans les bras de Duo. Son Duo. Il sentit la rage s'embraser en lui et assassina la femme du regard alors qu'il claquait la porte un peu trop fort. Le natté s'aperçut du regard assassin de son époux et repoussa la jeune femme._

Uhm, Madame, ...

Aidez-moi s'il vous plait. _La femme regarda Duo et au grand damne d'Heero, elle s'agrippa à sa solide poitrine. Sans même réfléchir, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la sépara brusquement de Duo, la faisant tomber sur la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment.  
_  
Asseyez-vous ici et calmez-vous, puis dites-nous ce que vous voulez. _Heero dévisagea durement la femme abasourdie qui ne put qu'acquiescer, obéissante. Une main vint encercler sa taille et Heero se laissa éloigner de la femme, sachant à qui appartenait cette main.  
_  
_Une voix douce murmura près de l'oreille d'Heero :_ Ne sois pas jaloux, mon amour.  
  
_Heero rougit lorsqu'il réalisa avoir agit par jalousie. Il s'assit sur le lit près de la chaise et observa Duo passer une sortie de bain avant de demander à la femme toujours abasourdie_ :

Quel est votre nom, Madame ? _La jeune femme cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'on lui parlait, faisant grogner Heero à la vue de son air désappointé, avant de répondre à la question de Duo._

Je suis Julia Lowell. S'il vous plait, vous devez m'aider. _Elle chercha à s'emparer de la main de Duo mais il la retira et se recula.  
_  
_Le natté s'approcha et demeura près du lit où s'était assis Heero, se sentant satisfait à la vue de la mine dépitée de la jeune femme_.

Je suis Duo Maxwell, et voici mon épouse, Heero. Si vous vous êtes calmée, vous allez pouvoir nous dire ce qui se passe.

Je... euh... _bégaya la jeune femme, tentant de retrouver ses mos. Mais, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à dire un mot, on frappa à nouveau à la porte de leur chambre.  
_  
_Heero et Duo se regardèrent. Sur un signe de tête de Duo, Heero se leva et ouvrit la porte pour se trouver avec une arme pointée sur lui. L'homme qui tenait le revolver, poussa Heero et entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux. Ne bougez pas et levez vos mains. L'homme regardait Heero dangereusement.  
_  
_Le Japonais leva les mains et regarda son époux, espérant que Duo parvienne à trouver un moyen de désarmer l'homme, mais il fut surpris de voir Duo lever les mains. Heero plissa les yeux, réalisant que Julia pointait une arme sur Duo. Que se passait-il exactement ici ?  
_  
Attache-la, Rob, _ordonna Julia à l'homme alors qu'elle pointait toujours son arme sur Duo_.  
  
_L'homme appelé Rob attacha rapidement les mains d'Heero Julia ordonna à Duo de se changer avant de l'attacher. Heero grogna et lança à la jeune femme son regard de la mort comme Duo se changeait devant eux, cette catin semblant apprécier le spectacle. Heero s'empressa d'inscrire la jeune femme en tête de sa liste de personnes à tuer._

* * *

C'est parfait, Julia. Nous sommes seuls sur ce navire, _sourit Rob à la rousse.  
  
Heero et Duo regardèrent le couple vérifier chacune des cabines sur le navire, utilisant les caméras de la salle de vidéosurveillance. Duo était attaché sur une chaise alors qu'Heero, à son grand désespoir, était toujours retenu par la taille par cet homme. Il pouvait sentir le regard noir de Duo sur Rob et sut que l'homme n'aurait que très peut de chance de survivre au courroux du Shinigami plus tard.  
_  
_D'après ce qu'il avait entendu de leur conversation, Heero avait compris que ce couple était d'anciens soldats d'Oz. Ils avaient obtenus des informations sur ce bateau qui transporterait des armes et tenterait de le détourner pour reconstruire leur armée. Il était ironique de penser que ce qui restait de Oz s'était totalement séparé et qu'ils luttaient entre eux.  
  
Le couple les avait amenés dans la tour de surveillance et, les utilisant comme otages, avait forcé le capitaine, l'équipage et les passagers à quitter le navire. Il ne restait donc plus qu'eux quatre sur le navire.  
_  
Excellent, Rob. Nous avons deux heures pour atteindre la base avant que le gouvernement ne découvre ce qu'il s'est passé. _Julia hocha la tête avec satisfaction après avoir vérifier les déclarations de Rob et travaille sur les écrans pour diriger le bateau vers leur base_. Une fois que j'aurai fini d'entrer les coordonnées, nous pourrons jouer avec eux histoire de tuer le temps jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la base.  
  
_Julia sourit sournoisement en détaillant Duo. Heero grogna, sachant ce que cette femme désirait faire. Soudain, il sursauta de surprise alors que la main sur sa taille descendait et commençait à caresser son derrière.  
_  
Ce fut si intelligent de ta part de choisir ce jeune couple comme otage, Julia. _Une lueur concupiscente naquit dans son regard alors qu'il caressait les fesses d'Heero à nouveau, tandis que sa bouche errait sur les épaules dénudées d'Heero. Par réflexe, Heero se tortilla, tentant d'échapper à cette main fureteuse et à sa bouche mais une autre main vint encercler sa taille, le maintenant en place. Heero put sentir la main de l'homme glisser sous sa robe. Il était sur le point de déchirer la corde pour lui donner une leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas quant Duo le menaça... par_ _derrière.  
_  
Laisse-la partir.

_La voix de Duo était froide et mortelle. Heero sentit l'homme le relâcher sans protester et se tourna pour voir Duo tenant un couteau sous la gorge de l'homme. Il cligna les yeux de surprise et se tourna vers le lieu où il avait vu pour la dernière fois Julia, uniquement pour la découvrir épingler au mur par une multitude de couteaux. Il savait que Duo pouvait se libérer de ses cordes, mais quand avait-il appris le lancé de couteau de Catherine ?  
_  
Ca va, Heero ?

_Heero se tourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Rob allongé sur le sol, geignant de douleur. Des contusions s'étalaient sur tout son corps. Heero comprit que le Shinigami s'était chargé de lui donner une leçon_.

Tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour le rudoyer, n'est-ce pas ? _s'enquit Heero, en levant un sourcil_.

Cela lui apprendra à ne pas toucher ma femme. _Duo sourit alors qu'il coupait les cordes autour des mains d'Heero avec le couteau qu'il tenait.  
  
Heero remua ses mains et se tourna à nouveau vers Julia. _

Et moi je pense que je dois lui apprendre à ne pas s'approcher de mon époux.  
  
_Les yeux de Julia s'agrandirent de frayeur alors qu'Heero s'approchait d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Duo ramasser les armes que Rob et Julia avaient abandonnées et les rendre inutilisables. Il se concentra sur la femme devant lui et la frappa deux fois sur chaque joue. Cela t'apprendra à ne pas regarder ce qui ne t'appartient pas. Heero eut un petit sourire en voyant la rage qui brûlait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Duo siffla derrière lui_.

C'est mon épouse.  
  
_Le Japonais grogna et pensait à ce qu'il convenait de faire quand le bateau vira brusquement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il tenta de se stabiliser mais marcha sur sa longue jupe et se retrouva par terre, sur les fesses.  
_  
_Duo, lui, était parvenu à assurer son équilibre, s'accrochant à l'ordinateur principal. Le natté fit un rapide topo de la situation et cria_ :

Le bateau a heurté un rocher escarpé et a fait une large brèche sous la ligne de flottaison. On a à peu près 10 minutes pour se sauver avant que le bateau ne coule.  
  
_Heero maudissait sa robe quand il entendit Duo hurler. Il tenta immédiatement de se relever pour retomber immédiatement, ses jambes emmêlées dans les pans de sa jupe alors qu'il tentait précédemment de se relever. Sans perdre un instant, Duo attrapa son épouse maudissant encore et courut dans le couloir.  
_  
Hey ! Ne me laissez pas accrocher ici ! _cria Julia_. Rob, lève-toi et viens m'aider, abruti !  
  
Choisis entre modestie ou ta vie, _lui cria Duo en réponse_, passant la porte et se dirigeant vers le pont où demeurait le dernier bateau de secours.  
  
Mon laptop ! _hurla Heero_.  
  
_Le visage de Duo s'assombrit légèrement (10) mais il changea cependant sa destination et traça vers leur chambre pour prendre le laptop avant de revenir sur le pont_.  
  
_Une fois arrivée, Duo posa Heero par terre et ils travaillèrent ensemble pour mettre le bateau à l'eau. Duo grimpa le premier. Heero lui lança son laptop et était sur le point de rejoindre son natté quand le navire bougea à nouveau, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.  
_  
Heero, _cria Duo, angoissé alors que le bateau coulait plus rapidement. Heero jura et essaya de s'accrocher à la rampe mais il fit un faux pas sur sa propre robe. Il passa par-dessus la rambarde et tomba du navire. Heero s'insulta alors qu'il se sentait tomber directement sur le bateau qu'occupait Duo. Heureusement le natté bougeait rapidement. Il laissa tomber le laptop et attrapa parfaitement Heero.  
_  
Ca va ?

_Duo s'assit et déposa Heero sur ses jambes, lui faisant face. Heero acquiesça puis grogna : _C'est la dernière fois que je mets cette maudite robe.  
  
_Duo éclata de rire et serra son époux dans ses bras, l'embrassant profondément. Heero répondit au baiser avec force, sa poitrine pressée contre la sienne, ses mains autour du cou de Duo._

Hmm, ne veux-tu pas les aider ? _marmonna Duo contre la bouche d'Heero, faisant un geste vers la femme à demie vêtue et le blessé flottant, et criant à l'aide._

Laissons les d'abord un petit moment._Heero posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo._

Ninmu Ryokai. _Duo sourit, resserrant son étreinte sur le Japonais alors que le laptop reposait en sécurité près d'eux.  
_  
_Une heure plus tard.  
_  
_Lady Une lut le message qu'elle venait de recevoir les yeux écarquillés_.  
  
**Mission accomplie. Nous partons pour une seconde lune de miel.  
**  
**Duo et Heero Maxwell.  
**

**_A SUIVRE...._**

**_

* * *

_**  
**_NOTE D'AKUMA_** : La chanson utilisée dans cette fic est Sausalito de Leon Lai.  
  
**_NOTES PERSOS_**  
  
**_1 Heero sera toujours Heero.... 2 C'est quand même fou ce que l'on doit faire quant on est militaire. 3 Bah tu m'étonnes vu le mal qu'ils ont eut pour les traîner à l'autel ! 4 Suis sûre qu'il doit être trop mon mignon mon Hee-chan à moua comme ça... MWAHAHAHAHA... Euh Hee-chan ??? J'plaisante alors pose ton arme !.... 5 Duo est toujours superbe 6 Sont trop mimis !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7 Mmm Doit être à croquer là dedans mon Hee-chan ! 8 Ben voyons 9 Eh ben... Au moins, il sait parler aux femmes Dudulle 10 L'a p'tête raison... nan ?_**


	2. Deuxième lune de miel

My fair lady II  
  
Voici le deuxième chapitre de My fair Lady sachant que le premier peut constituer une histoire à part entière. Ainsi se poursuit donc la lune de miel du couple 01x02. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Heero ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux. Où était-il encore ? Ah, oui, Duo et lui avait accompli leur mission, grâce à Julia et Rob qui avait fait accidentellement coulé le bateau au fin fond de l'océan. Grâce à son laptop, qui avait une connexion satellite, ils avaient pu contacter d'autres navires qui naviguaient dans leurs environs pour les aider eux et les autres passagers.  
_  
_Il avait envoyé un message à Lady Une quant à sa mission pendant que Duo et les autres passagers cherchaient de nouvelles cabines sur le navire qui les avaient secourus. Heureusement, ce n'étaient pas les vacances et il restait encore des cabines inoccupées pour les rescapés. Ils durent également remplirent quelques papiers sur leurs identités ce qui fut compliqué pour certains d'entre eux ayant oubliés leurs papiers d'identité sur le navire coulé. Ce ne fut que 6 heures plus tard qu'ils purent rejoindre leur cabine. Epuisés, il entrèrent dans la chambre, et se rendirent droit vers le lit sur lequel ils s'effondrèrent, s'endormant à peine leurs tête toucha les oreillers.  
_  
_Heero sourit à ses souvenirs et tourna son visage pour apercevoir une paire d'yeux violet qui le regardait avec amusement._

Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, mon amour ? _Duo s'approcha et embrassa son époux avec douceur.  
_  
Hmm... Juste la manière dont nous sommes arrivés ici, _murmura Heero, savourant les baisers que son époux parsemait sur son visage. Il rapprocha Duo, désirant plus, mais Duo rompit le baiser et secoua la tête.  
_  
Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de faire ça maintenant. Si je commence à toucher ton corps, je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir.

Alors ne te retiens pas. _Heero leva son visage, désirant à nouveau goûter aux lèvres de son mari mais Duo l'en empêcha.  
_  
Ce n'est pas que je veuille me retenir mais je viens de me souvenir d'une chose importante qu'il nous reste à faire.  
  
_Heero leva un sourcil, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait être plus important que faire l'amour pour la première fois avec son époux._

Nous n'avons pas de fringues hormis celles que nous portons, _s'expliqua Duo_.

Tu veux dire que nous devons d'abord acheter des vêtements ? _s'étonna Heero.  
_  
_Duo acquiesça_. J'ai totalement oublié hier. Je suggère que nous le fassions dès maintenant. Nous avons perdu du temps à dormir toute la nuit. J'espère seulement que les autres passagers nous en ont laissés un peu.

_Heero jura et se leva rapidement. Pas moyen qu'il passe sa deuxième lune de miel vêtu d'une robe !!! Il en avait assez de ces fanfreluches !_

* * *

**_RUPTURE DE STOCK  
_**  
_Heero lança un regard furieux au tableau pendu à la porte de la boutique. Il n'y avait qu'un seul magasin de vêtement sur ce bateau et il était devant. Rupture de stock ! Tout avait été vendu. Heero n'avait qu'un mot à l'esprit : INJUSTICE !!! (1)  
_  
_Il continua à regarder furieusement le dit tableau, comme s'il espérait que ce dernier prendrait peur et changerait ce qui était écrit dessus (2). Mais bien sûr, cela ne fut pas le cas. Il continua cependant à le fixer tandis que son époux natté l'entraînait loin de la boutique. Cela n'arrangea en rien son humeur le fait qu'au milieu du chemin, il se prit les pieds dans sa robe et tomba, face la première. Pas juste ! Vraiment pas juste ! Heero voulut hurler aussi fort qu'il le pouvait_.  
  
_Il tentait de se relever, aider par Duo quand quelqu'un passa près d'eux, les bousculant et provoquant une nouvelle chute d'Heero, cette fois-ci sur le derrière. Et pour arranger les choses, celui qui l'avait bousculé lui tomba dessus, le maintenant au sol. Heero sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Mais bien sûr ! Quelle qu'elle soit, cette personne serait la première à mourir !!!! Le propriétaire de la boutique serait le second.  
_  
_Heero était prêt à s'emparer de son arme cachée sous sa robe quand Duo dit_ : Sally ?  
  
_Le jeune Japonais sursauta et regarda l'importun. A la sensation des deux monts de douceur qui se pressait contre sa poitrine, il pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, avec des cheveux châtains et nattés. Sally ? Sally Po ??????? Mais qu'est-ce que...  
  
Soudain, il sentit le poids pesant sur son corps disparaître et entendit une exclamation surprise_.

Maxwell ! Et qui... Yuy ! C'est vous ! Mais, que faites-vous ici ?  
  
_Heero connaissait cette voix. C'était celle de Wufei. Il leva les yeux et aperçut le jeune Chinois tenant Sally dans ses bras. Son esprit tentait de comprendre par quel hasard ces deux-là se trouvaient sur ce bateau quand deux bras vinrent l'entourer.  
_  
Ca va, mon cœur ? _La voix inquiète de Duo tira Heero de sa transe. Il se tourna pour voir Duo le regarder, cherchant une quelconque blessure_.  
  
Je vais bien, _grogna-t-il puis se tourna vers le Chinois et sa compagne qui paraissaient surpris_. Que faites-vous ici tous les deux ?  
  
_Wufei se tourna vers Sally, l'air interrogateur et Sally hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Heero et Duo._ Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'en parler dans notre cabine. _Sur ces mots, il se tourna et partit, portant Sally dans ses bras. Duo suivit rapidement le Chinois, portant également Heero dans ses bras. Heero se laissa faire, ne désirant pas marcher avec cette maudite robe. En plus, il aimait bien être dans les bras de son époux._

_

* * *

_

Alors votre venue sur notre objectif est une pure coïncidence. _Wufei regarda ses invités qui étaient assis sur le canapé près du lit où Sally et lui-même étaient assis. Ils leurs avaient expliqué comment c'était déroulée leur mission puis comment ils étaient arrivés ici._ Coulé le bateau, hmm... C'est peut-être une bonne idée. Pas besoin de chercher où sont cachées les armes.  
  
Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé où elles étaient, Wufei ? _s'étonna Duo_. Cela fait deux jours et vous n'avez pas encore réussi à les trouver. Les armes doivent certainement être bien dissimulées.  
  
Uhm, oui. On peut dire ça comme cela... _toussota Wufei_.  
  
_Malheureusement, Sally n'était pas d'accord avec le Chinois. Elle lui mit une tape sur la tête et se tourna vers Duo_.

Il ment. Il n'a pas encore cherché les armes. Nous étions sur le point de les chercher quand je suis rentrée dans Heero.

Sallyyyyy.

Gare à toi si tu oses prétendre le contraire. Tu as passé ces deux jours à coucher avec moi (3). __

_Sally laissa échapper un ricanement alors que Duo était littéralement mort de rire. Il semblerait que le Chinois ait arrêté de résister à la femme nattée_.

Passer tout ton temps à coucher avec elle ? _ricana Heero_. Vraiment, Chang, je pensais que tu étais un gentleman qui savait tout de même se tenir quand il s'agissait de traiter avec des femmes. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton honneur ?  
  
Cette onna l'a pris, _bougonna Wufei ce qui lui valut une nouvelle tape de Sally_.

Non, pas une simple onna ! Je suis ta femme, Chang Wufei. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi tant que tu ne sauras pas contrôler ton côté macho.

D'accord, d'accord, ma femme a volé mon honneur, contente ? _grogna le Chinois_.  
  
_Sally se contenta d'un sourire et embrassa son époux_. Contente.  
  
Félicitations, Sally, Wufei, _s'amusa Duo_. Il semblerait que ce qui devait être une union temporaire soit devenu un mariage à vie, ne ? Une sera surprise quand elle se rendra compte des conséquences de cette mission sur ses subordonnés.  
  
_Heero renâcla à la vue de l'air satisfait de son époux. Il ne ferait aucun commentaire_.  
  
Merci, Duo, _lui sourit Sally tout en se s'adossant confortablement à son époux_. Et pour vous deux ?

_Wufei laissa sa main entourer la taille de son épouser et fit un petit sourire à Duo_. Oui, et vous deux ? A voir comment tu portais Yuy, je pense que tu dois avoir quelque chose à nous dire, Maxwell.  
  
Pas Yuy, _grommela Heero_.

Huh ? _Wufei regarda le Japonais comme s'il avait deux têtes_.

Il n'y a pas de Yuy ici, Wufei, _se mit à rire Duo comme la mâchoire de Wufei allait caresser le plancher. Il entoura la taille d'Heero de son bras et le ramena contre lui, puis se tourna vers l'autre couple._ Vous voulez vraiment tout savoir ? _Duo embrassa délicatement la joue d'Heero_. Voici mon époux, Heero Maxwell.

Nous sommes également légalement mariés et pour l'éternité, tout comme vous Chang. _Heero eut un petit sourire et embrassa passionnément son époux sur les lèvres.  
_  
_Wufei put seulement les regarder alors que Sally pouffait et ramenait gentiment la mâchoire de Wufei à sa place initiale d'un doigt._ Tu a perdu le pari, mon chéri.  
  
Le pari ? _Heero quitta les lèvres de Duo et se laissa aller dans ses bras tout comme l'avait fait Sally._

Il a parié qu'il vous faudrait plus d'une semaine pour finalement accepter le mariage, _sourit Sally_.

Et qu'avez-vous pari ? _demanda Duo_.  
  
_Sally esquissa un sourire et sortit quelque chose de sa poche, le laissant se balancer devant eux. Duo rit et Heero ricana tandis que le Chinois rougissait et récupérait les menottes des mains de sa femme, les dissimulant sous l'oreiller._

Joli pari, Chang.

Ta gueule Yu... uh, Maxwell.  
  
_Heero eut un sourire narquois alors que Duo riait plus fort, enrageant Wufei. _

Vos gueules Maxwell. Tous les deux !

Tu devrait les appeler par leurs prénoms, mon chéri. _Sally caressait tendrement les mains de son époux.  
_  
Je pense qu'il va apprendre, _se moqua Duo_. Ah, au fait, Wufei, avant que j'oublie, peux-tu nous prêter quelques affaires ? Nous avons tardé à nous rendre à la boutique et il n'y a plus rien.  
  
_Brillant Duo ! Heero s'éclaira en songeant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette maudite robe et redevenir enfin un jeune homme. Il regarda Wufei se lever et ouvrir ses bagages, remarquant que la valise était plus emplie de soutiens-gorge et de robes_.

Je n'ai ramené que peu d'affaires. _Wufei ravagea son sac_. Sally a apporté plus de choses que moi. Yu... uh Maxwell, je pense que tu devras porter... _Wufei s'arrêta de parler quand il sentit la pointe d'un revolver pressée à l'arrière de sa tête.  
_  
Non,_ menaça Heero en ôtant le cran de sécurit_. Je ne porterai pas encore une de ces saletés de robe (4)!

_Sally s'étonna du cours soudain des événements et se tourna vers Duo qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire, lançant un regard désolé à son époux_.

Wufei, je pense que tu devrais donner à Heero ce qu'il désire.  
  
Je comprends, mais pose ce flingue, Yu... uh Heero, _grommela le Chinois en se saisissant de quelques uns de ses propres habits._

* * *

_Heero arrangea le débardeur bleu de Wufei et le spandex blanc que lui avait donné Sally. Il était heureux de se sentir à nouveau lui-même. Il porta son regard sur son époux qui portait toujours les mêmes habits. Bien sûr, Duo n'avait pas ressentit le besoin de se changer puisque il n'était pas celui qui portait cette fichue robe. Heero donna la robe à Sally après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard._ Tu peux la garder  
  
_Sally secoua la tête_. Tu devrais la garder comme un souvenir de ta première lune de miel, Heero.  
  
_Heero regarda à nouveau longuement la robe avant d'acquiescer. Sally avait raison sur ce point.  
_  
**_KNOCK KNOCK  
_**  
_Tous se regardèrent avant que Wufei ne dise_ : Cela doit être la vérification des cartes d'embarquement.  
  
_Sally se leva et ouvrit la porte alors que Heero était debout près du lit, là où il ne pourrait être vu du seuil de la porte_.  
  
_La porte s'ouvrit et Heero put entendre une femme parler à Sally. Il sentit qu'il connaissait la voix et regarda Duo qui pouvait voir le visiteur. Son époux se tourna vers lui et articula « Shan », faisant jurer Heero et se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il entendit Shan se présenter auprès de Sally et Wufei quand il ferma la porte de la salle de bain.  
_  
Duo ! Tu es l ! _Heero put entendre la voix joyeuse de Shan tandis qu'il se cachait dans la salle de bain._ Où es Heero ? Va-t-elle bien ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été pris en otages et je me suis inquiétée.

Heero va bien, Shan. Elle est dans la salle de bain en ce moment.

_Heero entendit la réponse de Duo et jura quand il l'entendit lui révéler où il était. Baka ! Il aurait du dire qu'il était dans une autre cabine ou n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi devait-il répondre honnêtement à cette question ? Ah, oui, il avait une fois de plus oublié que Duo ne mentait jamais.  
_  
Heero ?

_Heero grogna quand il entendit la voix de Shan près de la porte de la salle de bain, Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Il ne pourrait pas se cacher là indéfiniment_.

Heero, c'est moi Shan.  
  
_Heero grimaça et rendit sa voix légèrement plus aiguë avant de répondre:_ Salut, Shan, je me rafraîchis un peu.

Oh, veux-tu mon aide ?  
  
Certainement pas ! _Heero était paniqué. Pas question qu'il laisse Shan le voir sous sa forme masculine._ Non ça va. J'ai fini. Attends un peu que j'arrange mes affaires. _Quand Heero réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il eut l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur (5). Il venait juste de se condamner lui-même. Maintenant, il n'avait aucune raison de se cacher dans la salle de bain. Kamisama, que devait-il faire à présent ?  
_  
_Heero se figea et se rendit soudain compte qu'il tenait quelque chose. Il regarda ses mains et vit sa robe. Il l'avait apportée inconsciemment quand il avait couru dans la salle de bain. Pour une fois, Heero se sentit reconnaissant envers cette robe. Il se changea rapidement et sortit à la rencontre de Shan.  
_  
Heero ! Je suis contente de voir que tu n'as rien, _s'exclama joyeusement Shan en le serrant dans ses bras pendant un instant_.

Je suis contente de voir que tu n'as rien non plus, _répondit Heero en s'éloignant de Shan_. Que faites-vous ici et où est Kou ?

Oh, j'avais complètement oublié. Je voulais emprunté des vêtements pour Kou puisqu'il a tardé à acheter des vêtements. Il est partit en emprunter à d'autres passagers. Et vous, que faites-vous ici ?

Euh, je... _Heero se tortura l'esprit pour trouver une réponse_. Euh, la même chose que toi, Duo et moi sommes ici pour emprunter des vêtements à Sally et Wufei.  
  
Oh, alors je suppose qu'il faut que j'en emprunte à un autre couple alors. _Shan s'excusa alors auprès de Sally et Wufei. Heero était sur le point de soupirer de soulagement quand Shan se tourna vers lui_. Heero, j'espère que Duo et toi nous ferez le plaisir de partager notre repas plus tard. Kou sera content de vous voir tous les deux.

Bien sûr, _répondit Heero dans un sourire alors qu'il priait silencieusement pour disparaître dans un trou de souris. Il vit Shan lui sourire avant que la porte ne se referme.  
_  
_Le silence emplit rapidement la pièce après que Sally eut fermé la porte. Heero ne bougea pas et ne soupira pas de soulagement. Il regardait juste la porte, ne voulant pas croire dans quel pétrin il s'était mis. Avec Shan ici, sur le même bateau que lui, il ne pourrait pas apparaître en garçon puisque Shan le connaissait en tant que femme. Il se rendit alors compte que d'autres couples le connaissaient aussi sous son apparence féminine. Ils seraient vraiment très étonnés s'il se montrait en garçon. Ce qui voulait également dire qu'il devrait s'habiller en femme jusqu'à qu'à ce qu'ils débarquent. Quelle malchance ! Heero baissa la tête en signe de défaite. Wufei avait raison. Il n'y avait pas de justice !!!  
_  
_Alors que le Japonais baissait la tête, Wufei tentait désespérément de ne pas rire sachant que le prix à payer serait sa vie. Sally sourit avec sympathie au Japonais puis regarda vers Duo, dont les épaules tremblaient, tentant de dissimuler son fou rire. Après une minute de silence, Duo parvint à demander :_ Sally, peux-tu prêter des affaires à Heero ?  
  
_Heero eut l'envie de tuer tous les tailleurs de la terre et des colonies quand Sally lui tendit l'un de ses soutiens-gorge._

* * *

_Heero garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans leur cabine. Il ferma la porte et se contenta de regarder fixement le paquet de dessous et robes que Sally lui avait donné. Il sentit Duo s'approcher de lui. Deux bras réconfortant l'entourèrent et un baiser fut déposé sur son front_.

Ce n'est qu'une question de quelques jours, mon amour.

_La voix de Duo le consolait un peu.  
_  
Mais je déteste porter des robes. _Heero fit la moue et se laissa manœuvrer pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Duo s'assit à ses côtés_.

Je sais. Mais, je pense que tu est vraiment très beau ainsi vêtu, mon cœur. Tu devrais être fier. _Ses mains caressèrent son dos, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer en songeant à la malchance de son époux_.

Je ne suis pas beau. Tu l'es, _murmura Heero, inconscient de la soudaine teinte rosée de ses joues_.

Nous le sommes tous les deux. _Duo embrassa son cou_. Tu es magnifique, tant en homme qu'en femme. Tellement beau que je souhaiterais te garder prisonnier dans une tour juste pour moi, loin des autres.  
  
_Heero gémit et pencha la tête, offrant plus d'espace à Duo pour déposer des baisers. Le Japonais sentit les mains de son époux commencer à le dénuder, et il s'empressa de faire pareil. Rapidement, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, Duo surplombant Heero et déposant des baisers sur chaque bout de peau dénudé de son époux. Heero parvint finalement à ôter complètement la chemise de Duo. Ses mains se précipitèrent rapidement sur le torse dénudé, excitant et caressant la ferme surface. Sa folle exploration fit gémir son époux de plaisir et pour un moment, l'empêcha de le déshabiller. Heero s'en moquait, trop occupé à exciter son amant encore plus. Suivant son instinct, il leva la tête et prit le bout de son sein dans sa bouche, faisant haleter son époux. A l'entendre, Heero fut satisfait et il redoubla son attention sur le morceau de chair.  
_  
_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
**_  
_Mais qu'est ce que... Heero eut l'envie de tuer toute personne qui oser toquer à la porte. Il chercha son arme, mais ne put la trouver sous ses vêtements. Merde, où était son arme quand il en avait besoin ?  
_  
**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_** 'M et Mme Maxwell ?'  
  
_Heero jura sourdement, devant arrêter ses tendres tortures sur son amant pendant que le dit amant jurait également dans toutes les langues qu'Heero pouvait connaître. Heero se laissa aller dans le lit et relâcha à contre coeur son époux pour répondre. A moitié dénudé, il choisit de se couvrir des draps pour dissimuler son corps alors que Duo remettait sa chemise avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
_  
Oui, _répondit Duo avec raideur_.

Pardonnez cette interruption, Monsieur.

_Heero se souleva légèrement du lit pour voir un matelot debout devant sa porte. _

Le capitaine a interrogé les criminels et a besoin de votre approbation sur ce qui s'est passé pendant que vous étiez retenu en otage. Il pense que le jour qui vous a été octroyé pour vous reposer vous a suffit et a besoin d'empiéter sur votre temps à présent.  
  
_Dans son esprit, Heero mit rapidement le capitaine du navire en tête de sa liste de personnes à éradiquer._

* * *

_Il aurait réellement dû tuer le capitaine quand il l'avait vu ! Heero jura silencieusement et regarda les trois autres occupants de la pièce. Comment diable ce stupide capitaine pouvait croire les mensonges de Julia et penser que Duo et lui étaient des terroristes ?!  
_  
_Heero tira sur la menotte qui ornait sa main gauche et entendit un ricanement de la rousse, elle aussi menotté à la main gauche, assise devant lui._

Ta gueule ! Je te tuerai dès que tout ça sera fini.

_Oui, Julia était vraiment une catin. Avec ses airs désespérés, tel celui qu'elle utilisa pour pénétrer dans leur cabine sur le premier navire, elle était parvenue à convaincre que Rob et elle étaient les otages et par conséquent, Duo et lui les terroristes (6).  
_  
_Heero grogna en se souvenant l'histoire que leur avait servi Julia dans la cabine du capitaine. Elle avait écrit sa propre version de la prise d'otages. Dans son histoire, Duo et lui les avait forcés à agir comme des terroristes pendant qu'ils prétendaient être les otages. Elle avait également fait remarqué que Duo et lui étaient parvenus à s'en sortir sans trop de mal et à monter sur le bateau de sauvetage alors que Rob et elle- même s'étaient retrouvés dans l'océan. Sans oublier de mentionner la face contusionnée de Rob et sa quasi-totale nudité à cet instant. Cette garce osait accuser Duo de l'avoir molester !  
_  
_Il se trouva d'autant plus désavantager quand elle fit remarquer que Heero avait même son laptop avec lui. Comment des otages pouvaient s'échapper des mains de terroristes et même parvenir à sauver un laptop sans être descendu par lesdits terroristes ? Des otages ne pouvaient normalement faire cela mais Duo et lui n'étaient pas des gens du commun. Et c'était un désavantage pour eux. Elle ajouta également qu'il n'était pas courant pour un couple en lune de miel d'apporter un laptop.  
_  
_Heero jura en se rendant compte que le laptop était la raison de la soudaine suspicion du capitaine à leur égard. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un laptop puisse causer autant de problème ! Bien sûr, ils auraient pu leur dire à quoi leur servait le laptop mais cela signifiait également révéler leurs véritables identités. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le faire puisqu'ils étaient toujours en territoire ennemi et craignaient de gêner Wufei et Sally dans la réalisation de leur propre mission. Après avoir consulter son époux du regard, il comprit que ce dernier était déterminé à ne pas voir révéler leurs identités.  
_  
_Son beau visage et ses manières délicieuses avaient permis à Julia de rapidement gagner la sympathie du capitaine. Duo et lui avaient bien sûr nié toutes les accusations de Julia et racontèrent la véritable histoire au capitaine. Malgré tout, cela ne fit que rendre confus cet imbécile de capitaine qui ne pouvait décider laquelle des histoires étaient la vraie. A sa grande irritation, le capitaine avait décidé de les enfermer tous les quatre dans une cabine vide jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve des preuves qui pourraient les éclairer sur l'identité des véritables terroristes.  
_  
Heero, calme-toi, _lui demanda Duo de là où il était assis, aux côtés de Julia._

_Heero regarda les yeux suppliants de son époux et tenta de calmer sa colère. La seule raison pour laquelle Duo était assis là-bas était que sa main droite était menotté avec la main gauche de Julia. Encore une fois, c'était une idée de Julia qui suggéra de faire ainsi lorsque le capitaine déclara vouloir les attacher pour plus de sécurité. La femme dit au capitaine que pour prouver qu'elle était innocente, elle voulait bien être attachée avec Duo, son agresseur. Le capitaine avait semblé la regarder avec respect et acquiesça à sa suggestion, ce qui signifiait également qu'Heero était lié avec Rob, le véritable agresseur parmi eux.  
_  
_Un gémissement se fit entendre sur son côté gauche et Heero tourna la tête pour voir les yeux de Rob s'ouvrirent. Après que le capitaine les ait quitté, Rob avait recommencé à l'agresser. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour le mettre hors service dès qu'il sentit les mains de cet homme sur son corps. Il jeta un regard furieux à l'homme qui cligner des yeux pour s'éveiller._

Pose encore une fois tes mains sur moi et je m'assurerai que tu ne puisses plus jamais avoir d'enfants.  
  
_A cette menace, Rob écarquilla les yeux et s'assit rapidement essayant d'aller aussi loin que le lui permettait sa main menottée_.

Julia, tu n'aurais pas dû proposer de nous menotter ainsi. Je suis attaché à une Amazone !

_Cela lui valut un coup poing dans le nez par un Heero toujours en colère ce qui l'envoya une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. Comment osait-il l'appeler Amazone?  
_  
Rob, tu es désespérant, _se désola Julia, levant les yeux au ciel_.

Qu'avez-vous prévu cette fois-ci ? _gronda Heero_. Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper tant que Duo sera attaché à vous.

Et bien, c'est simple. J'ai juste à l'emmener avec moi dans ce cas. _Julia sourit et laissa sa main courir sur le genou de Duo. Mais à sa grande surprise, sa main fut attrapée et menottée avec la même menotte que celle qui ornait sa main gauche_. Mais... quand..._s'étonna Julia en regardant Duo qui était à présent libre et lui montrait une épingle à cheveux.  
_  
_Duo se leva et gloussa :_ J'en assez de vous. D'abord, vous nous empêcher de profiter de notre lune de miel. Puis vous nous faites passer pour les méchants. Je me moque de ce que le capitaine a dit mais je ne veux pas que cet enfoiré demeure auprès de mon épouse.

_I__l s'approcha d'Heero qui lui souriait, amusé. En quelques secondes sa main fut libérée et ils travaillèrent ensemble pour attacher Julia à Rob qui était toujours inconscient.  
_  
_Une fois Julia attachée à Rob, Heero regarda la paire de menotte non utilisée dans la main de Duo._

Devons-nous réellement nous attacher à nouveau ?

Et bien, ce sera la preuve que nous sommes innocents, que nous ne tentons pas de nous enfuir et que je voulais seulement t'éloigner de cet agresseur.  
  
_Duo lui fit un sourire encourageant et les attacha l'un à l'autre_.  
  
Personne ne vous croira à présent, _dit Julia, assise à côté d'un Rob toujours inconscient_.

Nous verrons cela plus tard, _lui rétorqua Duo tout en tirant son épouse pour la faire asseoir sur le plancher à ses côtés. _Ce n'est pas comme si ils vous avaient crus de toute façon. Si le capitaine vous avez vraiment cru, vous ne seriez pas ici.

Zut. _Julia se laissa tomber sur le sol_. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous choisir comme otages.  
  
Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? _Ignorant la jeune femme, Heero s'adossa au mur, près de son époux et posa la tête sur son épaule, leurs deux mains mêlées.  
_  
Nous attendons. _Duo posa sa tête sur celle d'Heero et serra gentiment la main de son amant_.  
  
_Heero soupira d'exaspération. Il en avait marre. En y repensant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu prendre de douche ni manger depuis hier alors qu'ils étaient déjà en fin d'après-midi. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pu s'habiller de vêtements frais, ceux que leurs avaient donnés Sally et Wufei avant qu'ils ne rencontrent le capitaine, mais cela l'ennuyait réellement. Il se jura que s'il avait une chance de choisir un lieu pour sa lune de miel, une croisière serait bien le dernier de ses choix.  
_  
_Malheureusement, cet instant de paix ne fut pas long comme Rob se réveillait._

Oh, mon nez.  
  
_Que cela lui serve de leçon. Heero ricana et regarda Rob s'asseoir et Julia lui expliquer la situation. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine entra._

M et Mme Maxwell, je suis désolé pour le dérangement. Maintenant que votre innocence a été prouvée, veuillez accepter mes excuses.  
  
_Duo et Heero se regardèrent. Le natté sourit et se leva, imité par son époux_.

Comment l'avez-vous su ?  
  
Nous avons placé un micro dans cette cabine et en suivant votre conversation, surtout les paroles de Mme Julia, nous avons compris que nous allions faire une erreur. _Le capitaine s'inclina_. Je vous prie de profiter gratuitement de toutes les facilités que propose mon navire à titre de dédommagement pour les désagréments causés.  
  
_Heero était heureux à présent que leur innocence avait été prouvée. Malheureusement, aussi bien lui que Duo manquèrent les regards que s'échangèrent l'autre couple et n'eurent aucune chance de pouvoir réagir quand Julia et Rob sautèrent brusquement sur le capitaine et encerclèrent son cou de la chaîne de leurs menottes. Ils utilisèrent leurs mains libres pour maintenir la main du capitaine dans son dos. _

Ne bougez pas_, cria Rob aux matelots hors de la pièce alors que Julia les menaçait du regard Duo et lui._

* * *

Termin ! Finalement, nous atteindrons notre cachette dans deux heures, _s'exclama Julia joyeusement.  
_  
Tu es stupide de croire que ton plan pourra fonctionner une seconde fois, _grogna Heero de la chaise où il était assis, les mains attachées derrière le siège. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher.  
_  
_Julia et Rob avait pris le capitaine comme otage et poursuivit leur plan. Ils ordonnèrent à tous les passagers et les employés de quitter le navire grâce aux bateaux de survie. Heero ressentit un peu de pitié pour les couples qui expérimentaient les bateaux de secours pour la seconde fois. Ce qui était triste, c'est qu'ils avaient décidé de se venger d'eux et ils les gardèrent donc sur le bateau. Ils demandèrent à un des membres de l'équipage d'attacher Duo à l'un des piliers qui supportaient la pièce avant de quitter la pièce alors que lui était ainsi attaché, face à son époux. Le capitaine avait été mis KO par Rob et enfermé dans la pièce où ils avaient enfermés précédemment.  
_  
Je tire les leçons de mes erreurs, petite fille, _se railla Julia_. J'ai activé le pilotage automatique jusqu'à notre cachette. Dans son actuelle position, ton époux ne pourra pas se libérer cette fois. C'est vraiment une chance que ce navire soit également l'un de ceux qui convoyaient des armes. Il semble que nous ne rentrerons pas les mains vides finalement.  
  
Et cette fois, je vais m'assurer de pouvoir te posséder, ma beauté, _ricana Rob, prédateur, laissant sa main s'égarer sur la hanche de Heero.  
_  
**NE TOUCHE PAS A MA FEMME**, _coupa Duo furieusement_.  
  
_La rage qui brillait dans les yeux violets du natté fit reculer Rob d'un pas avant qu'il ne retrouve son assurance. L'homme eut un sourire moqueur et se plaça derrière Heero_.

Je suis désolé mais la seule chose que vous pourrez faire c'est nous regarder pendant que je prends ta délicieuse épouse ici même. _Il se baissa et lécha le cou d'Heero, ne sachant pas à quel point il risquait sa vie si Heero venait à perdre le contrôle_.  
  
_Heero tourna la tête, essayant de fuir le contact de sa langue impudente, mais Rob ne s'arrêta pas et retient même son visage, pour lui faire regarder le plafond. Quand la face souriante de Rob apparut dans le champ de vision d'Heero, le Japonais grogna dangereusement quand il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser._

Fais le et tu le regretteras.  
  
_Julia se tourna vers Duo dès que Rob s'était penché pour lécher la jeune femme. Elle sourit, moqueuse, ignorant déjà ce que son époux pourrait faire à la jeune femme, et posa un doigt sur la joue de Duo. La scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux rendait le jeune homme furieux et Julia trouvait excitant de regarder ses yeux violets étinceler de colère._ Puisque ta femme s'occupe de mon époux, je pense que nous devrions trouver à nos occuper tous les deux. _Ces yeux se tournèrent vers elle et elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise à la vue de son air malicieux. Ce n'était pas un simple sourire malicieux. Non, c'était quelque chose qu'elle devinait réserver à ses ennemis_. Pour... Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? _s'écria-t-elle, tentant de dissimuler son mal aise.  
_  
Vous, ma chère, n'apprenez jamais de vos erreurs, _ironisa le natté._ Ne jamais s'aviser de sous-estimer vos ennemis.  
  
_Derrière elle, Julia put entendre quelque chose tomber sur le sol. Elle se tourna et sursauta quand elle vit Heero debout, Rob inconscient à ses pieds. L'homme était allongé sur le sol, le nez en sang, apparemment frappé à nouveau_.

Mais com... Comment...  
  
Mon épouse est beaucoup plus forte que moi. _Le sourire moqueur de Duo s'élargit alors que la jeune femme le regardait, ne voulant y croire.  
_  
_Heero en avait assez de leurs discussions. Il s'approcha de Julia et se débarrassa de la jeune femme d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Après avoir pouss la jeune femme du pied, Heero regarda son époux et vit qu'un vrai sourire avait remplacé son sourire narquois_.

Il n'a pas réussit à t'embrasser, n'est ce pas ?

Tu as vu mon pied embrasser son visage avant, non ?_ rétorqua Heero._

Exact. Et si tu offrais tes lèvres à leur propriétaire légitime ? _proposa le natt_.

_Le Japonais sourit et s'exécuta. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Duo et sentit bientôt une longue demander l'entrée de sa bouche. Croisant ses bras derrière la tête de Duo et enlaçant son cou de ses bras, Heero ouvrit sa bouche et laissa sa propre langue accueillir l'envahisseur. Ce ne fut qu'après une longue minute qu'ils s'éloignèrent, haletant_.  
  
Délicieux baiser, koi. Peux-tu me délivrer à présent ? _Duo tira sur les menottes qu'il portait aux poignets et chevilles_.

Non, je t'aime bien comme tu es (7). _Les bras toujours passés autour du cou de Duo, Heero déposa un baiser sur l'arrête de son nez qui se trouvait juste à son niveau.  
_  
Allons, mon amour, je n'ai pas encore fait payé cet homme. _Duo désigna du menton Rob, inconscient_.

Tu veux toujours lui donner une correction ? _s'enquit Heero en haussant un sourcil_.

Il a touché à mon épouse alors que je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire, _grogna Duo. Son visage s'était à nouveau assombrit. Il avait retrouvé son sérieux pour son business. Le business de la Mort (8)_. Personne ne touche impoliment ce qui est exclusivement à moi en s'en sortant indemne.  
  
_Heero sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo, baissant ses bras pour encercler sa taille et déposant un baiser dans son cou_.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un m'aimerait un jour à ce point.

_L'expression du visage de Duo s'adoucit et il sourit. _

Mais je t'aime à ce point, koi.

Moi aussi. J'ai cru que j'allais étrangler cette femme quand j'ai vu qu'elle te voulait. _Heero cacha son visage dans les cheveux de Duo_. Merci de m'aimer. Les paroles de la chanson sont vraies. Je pense vraiment que c'est un cadeau du Ciel que de t'avoir ici avec moi (9).

_Duo soupira et caressa de sa joue les cheveux d'Heero._ Laisse moi finir avec lui, mon amour, et tu pourras me garder tout contre toi plus tard dans notre cabine.  
  
Vraiment, _sourit Heero en s'éloignant_.

Et bien, pas tout de suite mais après oui, _corrigea rapidement Duo_.

_Heero fit la grimace mais s'éloigna cependant. Il tira son flingue de dessous sa robe et tira sur les menottes qui attachaient son époux_.

Tu as gardé ce flingue dans ta robe pendant tout ce temps, _lui demanda Duo_. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas utilisé avant ?

Aucune chance sans révéler nos identités. _Il replaça son flingue sous sa robe_.  
  
_Duo acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'homme inconscient. Avec très peu d'effort, il l'attraper par le col et le souleva, le secouant pour qu'il se réveille. Les yeux de Rob s'ouvrirent et s'agrandirent à leur maximum quand il vit le souriant jeune devant lui_.

Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il se passe quand on touche à ce qui appartient à Shinigami.  
  
_Heero décida de ne pas regarder pendant que Duo faisait de l'homme son punching ball personne et alla attacher Julia. Il se dirigea vers l'écran de contrôle et arrêta le navire, le laissant flotter au milieu de l'océan. Quand il eut finit, il se tourna vers Duo et le vit nettoyer ses poings sur les vêtements de Rob alors que l'homme était allongé face contre le sol. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et deux personnes entrèrent, pointant leurs armes. _

Mains en l'air.  
  
_Heero se tourna rapidement vers les deux intrus et était sur le point de tirer sa propre arme quand il les reconnut_.

Wufei, Sally !

Yu... uh Heero ! _Wufei baissa son arme quand il vit que la situation était sous leur contrôle_.  
  
_Pendant ce temps, Sally s'approcha de Duo et examina les poings contusionnés avant de désigner l'homme inconscient_.

Et lui ?

Il vivra. Seulement il ne pourra pas quitter son lit avant un mois ou plus. _Duo donna un dernier coup au corps puis s'approcha d'Heero._ Comment avez-vous réussit à revenir sur ce bateau ?  
  
Revenir ? _Wufei fronça les sourcils_.

Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? _Sally était aussi confuse que son époux_.  
  
_Heero et Duo se regardèrent, puis expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé, commençant de l'instant où ils avaient quitté le couple jusqu'à maintenant. A la vue des expressions sur le visage de Sally et Wufei, ils comprirent aisément qu'aucun des deux n'étaient au courant des événements.  
_  
Comment ne vous êtes vous pas rendus compte de ce qui se passait autour de vous ? _demanda Duo, curieux_.

_Wufei se figea_. Hum... Nous avons été distraits.  
  
Distraits ? _Heero haussa un sourcil et vit le Chinois rougir. Une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit._ Prenions du bon temps, tu veux dire ? _Le Chinois se contenta de rougir un peu plus pour toute réponse.  
_  
Julia et Rob ont vérifié toutes les cabines après le départ des autres passagers. Comment ont-ils pu vous oublier ? _demanda à nouveau Duo._  
  
_Wufei, pour une fois, refusa de répondre. Regardant son époux, Sally leva les yeux au ciel et répondit à sa place._

Ils ne pouvaient vérifier dans les toilettes, si ?  
  
_Duo éclata de rire_.

Wufei... toi de tous ceux que je connais... je ne pensais pas que tu serais de ce genre.

Ta gueule, Maxwell, _marmonna Wufei._

Je suis également un Maxwell, _lui rappela Heero, provocant_. Et bien, fermez-là tous les deux.

_Le Chinois eut l'irrépressible envie de leur sauter à la gorge.  
_  
Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? _s'enquit Sally, une fois que Duo arrêta de rire_.

Avez-vous trouvé les armes ?

_Wufei et Sally secouèrent la tête. Après avoir réfléchit un instant, Duo déclara_ : D'après Julia, il faut deux heures au gouvernement pour localiser le bateau mais s'il ne bouge pas, cela sera plus difficile pour eux de le trouver. Je pense que vous avez à peu près six heures pour accomplir votre mission avant que le bateau ne soit trouvé.  
  
Juste nous deux ? _Wufei haussa un sourcil_.

Nous vous aiderons une fois que nous aurons fini, _sourit Duo qui prit Heero dans ses bras_. J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour consommer notre union.  
  
_Heero rougit aux propos de son époux comme Duo le portait hors de la pièce, laissant derrière un Wufei bouche bée et une Sally souriante. Cinq secondes passèrent avant que Sally ne reprenne la parole._

Tu as de nouveau perdu le pari, Wufei.

* * *

_Le voyage jusqu'à leur chambre sembla trop court à Heero. Il appréciait encore l'étreinte de ses bras protecteurs quand il se sentit allongé sur le lit._

Que se passera-t-il s'il ne trouve pas les armes dans six heures ?

_Heero leva son regard vers son mari qui le surplombait. Duo sourit et s'allongea, embrassa le lobe de l'oreille d'Heero alors qu'il soupirait_ : On coulera le navire dans ce cas.

_Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, rires qui furent rapidement absorbés par la bouche de son époux.  
_  
Mien, _soupira Duo à son mari_.

_Heero sourit et s'offrit à son amant pour le confirmer physiquement_.  
  
_**A SUIVRE...**_  
  
_**1 Eh Wu-man, y'a Hee-chan qui t'appelle.... 2 Manquerait plus que Hee-chan y nous sorte son flingue et son Omae o korosu ! 3 MORTE DE RIRE 4 J'vois pas pourquoi l'est pas content le Hee-chan. 5 Peut pas être plus bête ! 6 Bah faut dire qu'elle a pas vraiment tort non plus ! Faut voir ton casier, hein, Hee-chan ! 7 Un Shinigami attaché... soumis à tes moindres désirs... Mmm ! L'en a de la chance le Hee-chan 8 Le retour du Dieu de la mort. Mais, cela rend mieux en anglais parce que traduit en français, c'est vraiment pas terrible. « His face was back to business again. Death's business ». 9 Cette phrase renvoie à la chanson que chante Hee-chan dans la première partie pour avouer son amour à Dudulle. **_


	3. Jamais deux sans trois

**_My Fair Lady III_**

_Voici la troisième et dernière partie de My Fair Lady. J'espère que les tribulations d'Hee-chan et de son somptueux dos nu vous ont plus. Attention !!! Ici, le registre monte un peu mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire... même si la fin est plus qu'épique !_

_Allez Hee-chan, encore un peu de temps avec ta robe et tu pourras retrouver Spandex et débardeur assorti. Courage !_

_A bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction.... Et review please sinon j'propose plus rien !..._

* * *

_Heero gémit de plaisir et s'agita sous les mains de Duo qui le déshabillaient lentement, caressant chaque morceau de peau dévoilé avec adoration. Il sentit les lèvres de Duo quitter les siennes, uniquement pour descendre, effleurant de baisers papillons son torse exposé, enflammant chaque part de lui où furent déposés ses baisers._

_Cette fois, personne ne les dérangerait._

_Cette fois, il serait à Duo réellement et complètement._

_La robe qu'il portait descendit lentement le long de son corps, guidée par les doigts de fée de son natté._

_Heero sentit son dernier vêtement quitté son corps et ouvrit les yeux lorsque les mains de Duo l'abandonnèrent. Il était sur le point de protester contre cet abandon quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son époux. Duo lui souriait tendrement et lui dit :_

Regarde-moi.

_Duo s'agenouilla entre les jambes d'Heero. Le Japonais retient sa respiration en voyant Duo commençant à défaire lentement les boutons de sa chemise, révélant son torse musclé qui fit se languir Heero de passer ses mains dessus. Les mains de Duo descendirent et se défirent du pantalon, le faisant lentement glisser, en même temps que son boxer._

_La taille de Duo fit qu'Heero retint son souffle, se tendant inconsciemment. Duo sembla le réaliser. Après avoir jeté ses affaires sur le sol, Duo s'allongea et caressa la joue d'Heero._

Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ?

Je... _Heero hésita mais la douce caresse sur sa joue l'encouragea._ Je ne sais pas vraiment grand-chose sur...

Je sais. _Duo embrassa légèrement son époux_. Ne t'inquiète pas. Allonge-toi là et laisse-moi m'occuper du reste.

_Heero sentit Duo suçoter son cou. Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière, donnant plus d'espace à Duo pour qu'il puisse s'amuser._

Je... _gémit Heero avant de poursuivre_ : Je sais que tu serais en moi si j'étais une femme. Mais je n'en suis pas une alors comment...

_Le rire de Duo stoppa le Japonais. Il sentit Duo le repousser et vit son époux le regarder, avec amusement et fierté. Heero fronça les sourcils._

De quoi te ris-tu ?

Je serais en toi que tu sois une femme ou un homme, Heero.

_Duo chercha quelque chose dans le tiroir de la table de nuit près de leur lit._

_Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua alors qu'Heero regardait Duo prendre une bouteille qu'il ne reconnaissait pas._

Comment vas-tu venir en moi et qu'est ce que c'est que cette bouteille ? _[... de lait... Tu vois c une bouteille de lait Lactel... Ca s'appelle Eveil... Tu visses la tétine...] (1)_

Cela me permettra de faciliter ma venue en toi. _Duo sourit alors qu'il couvrait ses doigts d'une substance transparente._ Et comment je vais venir en toi... Cela tu vas rapidement le découvrir.

_Heero ne quitta pas son époux des yeux alors que ce dernier descendait ses doigts et sursauta de surprise quand il sentit un doigt le pénétrer. Le doigt s'agita en lui, touchant et étirant ses muscles intérieurs._

C'est... Ce...

Oui, c'est ainsi que je vais venir en toi. _Duo mordilla le cou de son époux alors qu'il insérait un second doigt en Heero._

_Heero haleta quand il se sentit étirer par les doigts. Ils étaient comme deux serpents cherchant leur proie en lui. Ils poussaient, s'agitaient et repoussaient. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'intrusion et était sur le point de demander à Duo d'arrêter quand son autre main vint se poser sur son membre. Heero sursauta à ce geste intime, permettant aux doigts de le pénétrer plus profondément. Cette main commença à le caresser, le faisant devenir dur alors que les doigts allaient et venaient en lui._

_Heero ne pouvait décider entre arrêter Duo ou non. Il aimait cette caresse mais en même temps n'appréciait guère l'intrusion. Pourtant, le plaisir d'être caresser obscurcissait son sentiment d'inconfort, lui faisant opter pour son abandon à tout ce que Duo pourrait décider de lui faire._

Tu es magnifique, Heero, _soupira Duo d'une voix rauque alors que ses mains travaillaient sur mari._ Je ne peux attendre plus longtemps pour venir en toi.

_Heero regarda son époux et vit le désir et le besoin dans ses yeux violets. Il sentit les mains en et sur lui disparaître, le laissant quelque peu vide. Son cœur battait violemment alors qu'il attendait de voir ce qui allait arriver. Il n'avait qu'une vague description de ce que Duo allait lui faire. Le natté le surplombait à présent, et le poussait à écarter un peu plus ses jambes. Alors, Heero sentit quelque chose pressé contre cette entrée où les doigts de Duo l'avaient pénétré et il comprit immédiatement ce que Duo allait faire._

_Cette prise de conscience le fit se tendre à nouveau et il posa inconsciemment ses mains sur la poitrine de Duo, tentant de le repousser._

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? _Duo semblait inquiet mais également ennuyé. L'homme aux cheveux longs s'écarta et s'assit sur le lit entre les jambes écartées d'Heero._

_Heero s'assit lentement et inspecta la preuve du désir de Duo. C'était si gros et son esprit lui répétait qu'il était impossible pour Duo de venir en lui. Il laissa sa peur apparaître sur son visage et sursauta quand la main de Duo vint caresser sa joue._

N'aie pas peur, _lui murmura gentiment Duo_.

Mais, Duo... _bégaya Heero_... Je ne pense pas...

_Duo l'arrêta d'un baiser et le serra contre lui, murmurant à son oreille :_

Tu le peux Heero. Cela fait mal la première fois parce que tu es très étroit mais je ne vais pas te blesser. Aie confiance en moi, d'accord ?

_Heero croyait difficilement que Duo puisse venir en lui sans le blesser mais son étreinte était si douce qu'elle le calma. Il se trouva en train d'acquiescer en réponse ce qui lui valut un sourire de son époux._

_L'homme aux cheveux longs le serra contre lui, l'amenant toujours plus près, pressant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Heero haleta quand il sentit leurs membres nus se toucher et il passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de Duo et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Son époux lui donna un tendre baiser avant de saisir sa taille de ses deux mains._

_Heero fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit Duo le porter et le positionner au dessus de son membre durci. Comme Duo le faisait descendre, il sentit la pointe de son sexe pressée contre lui, désirant entrer en lui._

Détends-toi et aie confiance en moi, _reprit doucement son époux alors qu'il le poussait sur son membre douloureux._

_Heero haleta et tenta de se détendre comme le lui avait dit Duo. Son poids, et la pression exercée par Duo finirent par faire s'étirer ses muscles et son membre entra. Quand il prit enfin Duo en lui, il le sentit relâcher sa pression et il gémit fortement en sentant son corps subir la gravité et le membre durci de Duo s'engouffrer en lui jusque la garde._

_Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à la sensation de brûlure ressentit lors de la pénétration mais Duo l'embrassa et le serra dans ses bras tendrement._

Tu ne ressentiras bientôt plus rien. Détends toi et laisse ton corps s'adapter à moi, Heero.

_Heero cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Duo, attendant que son corps s'adapte à Duo. Cette douleur brûlante s'effaça doucement, remplacé par un sentiment de plénitude. Il pouvait sentir Duo pulser en lui et il soupira de contentement quand sa douleur ne fut plus qu'un souvenir._

_Reconnaissant son ajustement, Duo s'éloigna légèrement de son époux._

Ca va ?

Ah. _Heero gémit de plaisir comme le léger mouvement de Duo avait permis à son membre de toucher quelque chose en lui qui avait envoyé des vagues de plaisirs dans tout son corps. Il resserra inconsciemment ses muscles autour du membre de Duo, le faisant à son tour crier son_ _plaisir_.

Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, _sourit Duo qui resserra sa prise sur les hanches d'Heero. Il souleva à moitié son époux empalé et le repoussa sur lui. Heero gémit sourdement comme Duo avait directement attaqué sa prostate. Il resserra sa son étreinte sur le cou et la taille de Duo alors que son époux continuait à le faire aller et venir sur son membre. Cela commença doucement, puis alla de plus en plus vite alors qu'Heero commençait à se mouvoir de lui-même, suivant les mouvements de Duo._

Si étroit, _gémit Duo_. Si bon... J'en ai si souvent rêvé, Heero.

_Heero ne pouvait articuler un seul mot, le plaisir le submergeant. Il sentit Duo le pousser plus fortement et rapidement vers le bas, comme s'il essayait d'entrer plus profondément en lui. Son époux natté laissa échapper un grondement mi-animal et Heero se retrouva soudain allongé, épinglé dans le lit, toujours lié à son époux. Il leva son regard vers son époux le surplombant, ses lèvres immédiatement saisies par Duo. Un feu se répandit rapidement en Heero quand Duo se mit à se mouvoir en lui tandis que sa langue répétait ses mouvements dans sa bouche._

_Leurs mouvements se firent plus profonds, plus rapides aussi, le plaisir dévastant Heero à chaque que son époux frappait quelque chose au plus profond de lui. Il pouvait ressentir la tension en Duo, même que la sienne et il sut qu'ils approchaient de l'apothéose. La main de Duo se referma soudain sur son membre abandonné et le caressa, le faisant haleter, tant de plaisir que de surprise. Incapable d'en supporter plus, Heero s'assouvit dans les mains de son époux en un cri. Au même moment, il put sentir Duo se tendre et quelque chose de chaud se répandre en lui. Il entendit Duo crier son nom et sourit, peu avant que l'intensité de son plaisir ne le fasse sombrer dans l'inconscience._

* * *

Heero... _Heero fronça les sourcils et sentit vaguement que l'on baisait sa joue_. Debout, mon cœur, _soupira une douce voix à son oreille et il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il vit le visage de Duo proche de lui. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient sur un canot de sauvetage et il était assis sur les genoux de Duo, adossé à son époux. Wufei et Sally étaient assis en face d'eux, un sourire sur le visage de Sally et une grimace sur celui de Wufei. Il pouvait voir Julia inconsciente, accompagnée de Rob et du Capitaine dans un autre bateau assez éloigné._

Mais... Où... _Heero écarquilla les yeux, confus. La dernière qu'il avait en mémoire était Duo qui allait et venait en lui, puis après..._

Tu t'es évanoui après notre union, _sourit Duo_, _l'embrassant, possessif_. Tu es extraordinaire, Heero.

_Heero sourit et se laissa aller contre Duo. Il aimait rester dans les bras de Duo, se sentant en sécurité et aim_. Alors que s'est-il passé ? _Il regarda l'autre couple._

Nous n'avons pas pu trouver les armes alors nous avons décidé de couler le navire, _répondit Sally, reposant elle aussi contre son époux_. Nous avons envoyé un signal de détresse au navire le plus proche, ils nous récupérerons dans une heure.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublier de récupérer ton laptop, _sourit Duo, caressant la boite noire près de lui._

_Heero acquiesça et se tourna vers Wufei._ Pourquoi es-tu si grognon, Wufei ?

_Sally pouffa_. Il a encore perdu un pari, Heero.

Quel pari, _s'enquit Heero, fronçant les sourcils_.

Que tu ne resteras pas longtemps au lit, _sourit Sally en caressant le bras de son époux._

Qui aurai pu penser que tu t'évanouirais ? _(2) grogna Wufei._

_Heero haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Duo._ Est-ce si inhabituel ?

_Duo sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue_. Pas si courant, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on doit avoir honte. En plus, cela booste mon ego. _Heero le regarda, confus mais Duo refusa de s'expliquer. Il se contenta de rire et de serrer Heero étroitement contre lui_. Ne pense pas à cela. Je suis heureux de cette fin et je pense que tu l'es aussi.

J'en suis heureux. _Heero s'empara de la natte de Duo_. Mais je ne suis pas spécialement heureux de me voir dans ses fringues. _Il portait la même robe qu'il avait dû porter pendant deux jours et il n'appréciait vraiment pas. Il détestait cette robe et voulait retrouver son débardeur et son spandex. (3)_

Désolé, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. _Duo caressa tendrement le dos de son époux_. Je te trouverai de nouvelles fringues une fois que nous aurons été récupérés.

Tu ferais bien._ Heero tenta de paraître furieux mais les caresses dans son dos étaient trop distrayantes. Il se sentait détendu et bailla. Duo repoussa gentiment sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur son épaule et en moins d'une minute, Heero s'endormit._

_Wufei écarquilla les yeux à cette scène. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas cru s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Et moi qui penser assister à la première dispute._ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu le calmerais avec ce simple geste.

_Duo sourit et caressa la joue d'Heero_. Je ne le pensais pas non plus.

_Wufei sourit à cette réponse. Il baissa son regard sur sa femme et la vit endormie. Souriant toujours, il prit sa femme dans ses bras et leva les yeux pour trouver Duo en train de les regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent, chacun ayant trouvé son compagnon pour la vie._

Il va falloir que je remercie Une pour cette mission. _Duo sourit et porta son regard sur son époux._

Moi aussi, _murmura Wufei en caressant la joue de Sally_.

* * *

Trowa, Trowa, regarde ! C'est eux ! _cria Quatre, heureux alors qu'il voyait ses quatre amis monter à bord. Il courut à leur rencontre, suivit par Trowa qui souriait légèrement_.

_Quatre les appela une fois que le capitaine et l'équipage du navire les aient laisser seuls, emportant Julia et Rob pour les interroger, accompagner par le capitaine du navire coul_.

Quatre ? _Duo le regarda avec surprise. Il avait un bras autour de la taille d'un Heero tout aussi surpris._

Oui, c'est moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? _rétorqua Quatre_. Salut Wufei, je vois que toi et Sally vous êtes bien accommodés l'un de l'autre.

_Wufei qui portait une Sally toujours endormie, écarquilla les yeux_. Uh... Oui... Quatre, tu...

Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas de robe ? _coupa Heero. Ils étaient tous surpris de trouver Quatre dans son habituel pantalon kaki et son blazer rose. Trowa souriait derrière lui, un bras autour de la taille du blond ne laissant aucun doute aux autres passagers sur leur couple._

Ah, ça, _sourit Quatre_. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes tous surpris. Eh bien, une fois arrivé sur le navire, j'ai lu notre avis de mission attentivement et j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait aucune restriction pour les couples gays qui pouvaient également embarquer pour une croisière de lune de miel. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, Heero, mais tu étais déjà parti (4).

Donc, en d'autres termes, Heero et toi n'aviez pas à porter de robe pour accomplir cette mission ? _sourit Wufei, qui rirait bien fort si ce n'était le regard meurtrier d'Heero_.

Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne porte pas de robe, n'est-ce pas ? _répondit Quatre, se demandant pourquoi Duo pâlissait (5). Le natté tenta d'enlacer son époux mais il fut repoussé. Quatre croisa le regard d'Heero et pu y lire une promesse de mort et proche désastre._

_Heero promettait plus qu'un simple désastre. Il avait du porter ces maudites robes alors que Quatre pouvait porter ses propres habits ? Il ne pouvait réellement pas accepter cela. Furieux, il sortit son arme de dessous sa robe._

Heero, calme-toi, _s'inquiéta Duo_.

Duo, calme-le, _le pressa Wufei, resserrant une étreinte protectrice sur sa femme._

Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire quelque chose cette fois. _Duo eut un mouvement de recul quand Heero défit le cran de sûreté(6)._

OMAE O KOROSU ! _explosa Heero (7) et le chaos s'abattit sur le navire dans la seconde qui suivit._

* * *

_Inutile de préciser qu'une demi-heure après, un Quatre confus et un Trowa tout aussi abasourdi se trouvèrent sur un canot de sauvetage, avec Wufei, Sally, Duo et un Heero rageur qui n'avait toujours pas eu la possibilité de se débarrasser de sa robe (8)._

_Plus loin au-delà des mers, un ancien général d'Oz pleurait la perte des ses trois navires et jura de ne plus appeler aucun de ses navires Titanic I, Titanic II ou Titanic III (9)._

OWARI

**_NOTES PERSOS_**

1_ MDR (--''')_

_2 Ben.... Franchement, c vrai que c pas ce qu'on attendait de Perfect Soldier... Comme quoi hein, la glace ça fond !!!..._

_3 Perso moi j'le verra bien avec un petit pantalon cuir noir qui moule son petit derrière comme pas permis... une chemise noire ouverte sur des abdos d'acier où j.... Euh, Dudulle, tu fais koi avec ta faux là ????? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn veut pas mourir, j'rigole !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_4 On y croit tous Quat-chan !_

_5 Ben franchement, j'sais pas. Son mec se retrouve avec des fringues de meuf... tripoté par un vieux macho totalement débile... et en plus il est le seul à te foutre la honte...et portait le nom de Perfect Soldier. Franchement, j'vois pas pourquoi il flippe Dudulle. ''_

_6 PERFECT SOLDIER ACTIVATED MODE_

_7 J'me disais aussi qu'on l'avais pas encore vu çui-là._

_8 Et depuis quand ça réfléchit un soldat ???_

_9 Bah franchement, si c'est pas le destin ça. Le premier Titanic a été coulé par un iceberg. L'histoire se répéte... C carrément les I II et III qui sont coulé par le Ice-berg le plus sex' des colonies !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

_**Melahel**_ : Bon voilà pour les commentaires débiles.... J'espère que ça vous a plu alors surtout oubliez pas les reviews please, ça fait toujours plaisir... Paske sinon, ai l'impression k'on m'aime pas ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN !

_**Duo**_ : Mais, non nous on t'aimeuh...

_**M** _: Machi Dudulle.

_**Heero**_ : Moi j't'aime pas.

**_M_** : Hee-chan !!! T'es missant avec moi.

**H** : Fallait réfléchir avant de traduire n'importe quoi. Déjà j'me prends la honte chez les Anglais mais alors là !!!

_**M **_(regard sadique) : Eh ben mon chéri, t'as encore rien vu ! Paske j'ai une liste avec pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin de fics où tu vas te faire torturé et........................

_**H **_: HELP !!!!

**_Allez à suivre !!!!_**


End file.
